Chuck vs Fulcrum's Revenge
by BillAtWork
Summary: Fulcrum looks to exact revenge on Sarah and Carina. Team Chuck goes off the grid to hide out.
1. Off the Grid

I still don't own Chuck

_This is a sequel to Chuck vs The Real Relationship. This is my attempt to prove to myself that I can write something other than pure fluff so shippers beware. Not that I could possibly do a story without a little fluff. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

Chuck and Sarah were driving home after their shift. Chuck could barely keep the Nerd Herder on the road. He had never been more tired in his life. In the past thirty six hours he had worked three shifts at the Buy More and completed two missions for the CIA. Not to mention proposing to Sarah and their twelve very physical lovemaking sessions.

"Twelve", Chuck wondered to himself. "Is that even physically possible? I guess there's something to be said about six months of build up tension."

Whatever the reason, Chuck had been running on adrenalin and it was about gone. Chuck could tell that Sarah was tired to. Her head was drooping as she fought to keep awake.

Chuck turned to Sarah and said, "Wow. Babe. Are you ok? You really look tired."

"I am", Sarah replied without opening her eyes. "I really hope we don't have any missions tonight."

"Me too", Chuck sighed. "I can't wait to get home and crawl into bed." "And go to sleep", he quickly added.

Sarah's eyes opened and a small smile crept across her lips.

"Not getting bored with me already, are you", she sighed.

"A little."

"Come on. I was just kidding", laughed Chuck as he saw Sarah's look.

"I'm glad that we both have tomorrow off", Sarah laughed. "Let's sleep until noon. Then we'll see how bored you are."

When they finally arrived at Sarah's apartment, they were too tired to even get ready for bed. They both just stripped down to their underwear and got directly between the sheets. Even though his body ached, Chuck had never felt more contented. Sarah felt like an angel in his arms. She had fallen asleep practically the second her head touched the pillow. Even though Chuck was exhausted, he took a moment to watch Sarah's rhythmic breathing. Of course, their lovemaking had been fantastic. But in a very real way this was even better.

"We get to sleep in tomorrow", Chuck smiled to himself as he buried his face in Sarah's hair and quickly drifted off.

The phone didn't wake Chuck up but Sarah stirring to answer it did. He strained his eyes to try and focus on the clock. It flashed 8:06.

"Come on", Chuck grumbled to himself. "Who would be calling us now? Only two hours?"

Then Chuck noticed the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Oh my goodness", Chuck whispered to himself. "It's eight in the morning. We've been sleeping for fourteen hours.

Sarah looked at her phone. She could tell from the caller id that it was Beckman.

"Walker, secure", she answered.

"Beckman, secure", was Beckman's reply. "Agent Walker. We have a very serious situation. It appears that Steve Jones has escaped. Obviously it's an inside job. We fear that it's very possible that he is going to attempt to exact revenge on you and Agent Hansen. You need to immediately prepare to go off the grid. Report to Casey's in twenty minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes maam", was Sarah's terse reply.

"We'll have someone pick up your car", Beckman said firmly. "Put all of your personal stuff in the trunk."

"Yes maam", said Sarah as she hung up the phone.

"Chuck", Sarah shouted. "Wake up."

"I'm awake", Chuck smiled. "What's the matter?"

"I'll explain once we're in the car", Sarah replied breathlessly as she began throwing on last night's clothes. "Right now seconds count. We need to get out of here immediately. Get dressed."

Chuck could tell by the tone in Sarah's voice that this was not the time to question. As Chuck was putting on his clothes, he noticed that Sarah went to her closet and retrieved two black duffel bags.

"Are you ready", she asked.

Chuck nodded.

"Let's go" said Sarah as she headed out the door.

Once they got outside, Sarah walked to the Porsche and opened the trunk.

"Chuck", Sarah said firmly. "No questions right now. I need your wallet, cell phone, and watch".

As Chuck handed them over Sarah placed then in the trunk. Chuck could see that she had also placed her handbag and cell phone in the trunk.

"Chuck", Sarah said as she closed the trunk. "You need to drive us to Casey's as soon as we can get there."

As they got into the Nerd Herder and pulled out of the parking lot, Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Babe", Chuck started. "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"That was Beckman". Sarah tersely replied. "Steve Jones escaped. They think he might be coming after Carina and me. Effective immediately, we're off the grid."

"What does that mean", asked Chuck.

"That means that we're going to disappear for a few weeks", Sarah started. "You see Chuck; an agent has to prepare to go off the grid in case they become compromised. In those two bags, I've previously prepared new identities for both of us that nobody knows about. Not even Beckman or Casey. That way, nobody can track us or give away our location. Casey and Carina have similar identities prepared that I'm not aware of. I have everything that we're going to need to be two brand new people. Even if Fulcrum has infiltrated the agency, they won't be able to find us. That's called being off the grid."

"Who are we going to be", Chuck asked.

"Here", Sarah replied as she handed Chuck a wallet. "You're now Chuck Anderson. Inside you'll find a drivers license and all of the usual stuff. I'm Sarah Anderson. We've been married for two years."

"Two years", Chuck smiled. "I bet we had a hell of a honeymoon."

"Yup", Sarah smiled back. "We have an amazing marriage. It's been two years and we still can't keep our hands off each other."

"No kids", asked Chuck. "I know that Sarah Anderson really wants a daughter."

"Not yet", Sarah smiled. "I think that Chuck Anderson might have some slow swimmers."

"That's too bad", smiled Chuck. "I guess he'll have to make up in quantity what he lacks in quality."

As they arrived at Casey's, Chuck could see that Carina had already arrived.

"Hi", Carina smiled as they entered the room. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Carina White."

"Chuck and Sarah Anderson", Sarah replied with a grin. It's good to meet you.

"My new name is John Black", growled Casey.

"Wait a minute", Chuck laughed. "You mean that you and Carina are Black and White?"

"It looks like it" Casey growled as he shook his head. "Who knew?"

"Chuck", Sarah said as she turned to him. You have a couple of minutes to pack a quick bag. Then we'll have to leave."

"Wait a minute", replied Chuck. "What should I tell Ellie?"

"Would it be ok if I talked to Ellie while you pack", Sarah asked. "I've wanted to talk to her for a while and this is as good a chance as any."

"What are you going to tell her", Chuck asked.

"I'm going to tell her that we're eloping", Sarah smiled.

"What", Chuck exclaimed softly.

"Trust me", was Sarah's reply.

When they entered Ellie's apartment, it was obvious that Ellie was just finishing breakfast. Her eyes brightened as she saw Chuck.

"Chuck. Sarah", she beamed. "It's been days since I've see you. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks", Sarah smiled. "I would like to talk to you for a minute if that's ok. Alone?"

"I'll be in my room", Chuck said. "If that's ok?"

"Sure" Ellie smiled as Chuck left the room. "We never get a chance to girl talk. What do you want to talk about?

"Well Ellie", Sarah started hesitantly as she looked at the floor. "I'm sure that you've noticed by Chuck not being here much lately that we're kicked up our relationship a notch."

"I have", smiled Ellie. "I think that's just great."

"Ellie. I'm really nervous", Sarah began.

"Why", Ellie asked. "Sarah. We're friends. You know that you can say anything to me?"

"I know", smiled Sarah. "I'm nervous anyway. Maybe it's better if I just say it."

Ellie nodded with a smile.

"Ellie", Sarah began. "I know that you're much more than just Chuck's sister. You're more like his mother, father, and sister rolled up into one. You're the only family he has and I know that he loves you more than anything. I just wanted to tell you what a fine job you've done raising Chuck. He is the most honest, genuine, nicest man I could ever imagine. It's taken me a long time to believe that he wasn't too good to be true. I never believed that I could feel what I'm feeling. But now that I do believe it, I never want to be apart."

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she nodded for Sarah to continue.

"I wanted to come here today", Sarah continued. "I wanted to look you in the eye and make sure you understand how much I love Chuck. How much I treasure him. That I understand what it is you're giving me and that I'll never, ever cause him any pain. I guess what I'm asking for is your blessing to marry Chuck."

"Of course", Ellie sobbed as she threw her arms around Sarah and. "I'm so happy that Chuck found you. I've been so worried about him. Every since Stanford, he didn't seem to be able to be happy. Now he truly is. I've never been happier in my life. I don't think I was this happy when Devon proposed to me. Let's keep that part between ourselves. Ok?"

"Of course", Sarah smiled.

"I do have some bad news though", Sarah sighed.

Ellie nodded for Sarah to continue.

"Now that we've made this decision, we don't want to wait", Sarah continued. "Not for another day. We also don't want to take any of the thunder away from your wedding. So we've decided to elope. Today. Can you please forgive me for having to miss Chuck getting married? I promise that we'll do something formal when we get back and after your wedding."

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard", Ellie sighed. "Of course, I'm not happy about missing it but I understand. How long will you be gone?"

"At least a couple of weeks", Sarah laughed. "Then we'll play it by ear. I want to spend some time with Chuck making up for the past six months of hell I've put him through."

"What about your jobs", Ellie asked.

"We're both quitting", Sarah smiled. "Chuck is not an eleven dollar an hours computer technician. He's going back to school to finish his degree."

"But how will you live", asked Ellie.

"Actually. I've got that part taken care of", laughed Sarah. "Do you really think a fast food clerk drives a Porsche? I have more than enough money to last us for a long time."

"Wow", breathed Ellie. "Does Chuck know?"

"No", laughed Sarah. "I never told him because I didn't want it to make him feel awkward. I don't think he has a clue. He may be brilliant but he sure can be thick sometimes."

"Thick as a brick", Ellie agreed.

"There's one other thing", Sarah said. "I have this situation. I have an ex from D.C. He was very possessive and didn't take the breakup very well. That was the main reason I moved here. I needed to get away from him. He's hired a private investigator to try and find me. If anyone comes around asking about me, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell them anything. We're also not taking our cell phones. We'll try and get a hold of you sometime and let you know that we're ok."

"Of course", Ellie replied. "I hate possessive men. And don't worry about calling me. You're going to be on your honeymoon."

"Thanks", replied Sarah. I'm going to wait outside so you can say goodbye to Chuck. Thanks so much for understanding."

As Sarah opened the door, Ellie called to her.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Ellie?"

"When you get back, let's go shopping and maybe to a club for a few drinks", Ellie smiled. "I mean, we're sisters now."

"You'll never know how much I'm looking forward to that", smiled Sarah as she stepped outside.

After about five minutes Chuck appeared outside with a bag in his hard.

"Are you ready", he asked.

"How is she", asked Sarah.

"Are you kidding" laughed Chuck. "I'm getting pretty jealous. I think she might want to marry you herself. What did you tell her?"

"I made up a story about an ex boyfriend trying to find me", Sarah smiled. "That way if anyone comes checking up on me, she'll know not to say anything. Other than that, I just told her the truth."

Carina and Casey were already in Casey's car waiting for them. Chuck put his bag in the trunk and climbed in the back seat next to Sarah.

"Where to boss", asked Casey.

"Well we are supposed to be eloping", Sarah smiled. "How about Vegas?"

"Sounds good to me", Casey smiled. "I can get in a little blackjack."

"You know", said Carina as Casey started to drive. "We're totally off the grid and the risk here is really fairly low."

Carina slid over to be next to Casey and put her head on his shoulder. "Obviously, we need to be alert", she continued. "But why don't we try and have some fun? Lord knows we could use the break."

"Sounds good to me", smiled Sarah as she snuggled into Chuck.

"Carina", Chuck laughed. "I'm afraid to know what your idea of fun is. Especially in Vegas."

As they all shared a laugh they failed to notice the grey Camry following them about a quarter mile behind. In the car a man was talking on a cell phone.

"Yes sir. It's definitely Agent Walker."

"Yes sir. There's more good news. Agent Hansen is in the same car."

"Yes sir. They're with two men. From the looks of things they appear to be boyfriends."

"No sir. Don't worry. I won't lose them."


	2. Only Bet What you're Willing to Lose

_Well maybe I can't do anything except for fluff. I promise, some bad stuff's coming. Just not quite yet. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

Chuck felt mixed emotions sitting in the back seat as Casey's car traveled down I-15 towards Las Vegas. One of one hand, he was afraid for Sarah. The head of Fulcrum on the West coast was out there someplace. He knew Sarah and Carina by name and had every reason to hate them. He couldn't even begin to think about what would happen if they fell into his hands. On the other hand, he was having a good time. He was free from having to worry about the Buy More or any responsibilities for a couple of weeks. He was about an hour away from the party capital of the world. And, most importantly, the love of his life was snuggled into his shoulder. Carina had already said that the risk was low. It seemed likely that if Fulcrum was going to attack, it would have already happened. If the CIA didn't even know where they were going, how could Fulcrum find them? Carina, Sarah, and even Casey seemed very relaxed.

"Let's just enjoy this", he finally told himself.

About half way to Las Vegas they stopped for gas and to stretch their legs. Sarah followed Carina into the ladies room.

"Carina", Sarah asked. "What's up with you and Casey?"

"What do you mean", asked Carina with a smirk.

"You've had your head on his shoulder for two hours now", Sarah began with a smile. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Not really", replied Carina as the smile gradually left her lips. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Come on Carina", laughed Sarah. "You're famous as a world class man eater. You're not messing with his head, are you? You do realize that he finds you incredibly sexy?"

"Why", Carina asked. "Did he say something to you?"

"No", replied Sarah. "But for John Casey to let someone lay their head on his shoulder for two hours, well something's up. I hope you know what you're doing. I can't afford to have a love sick partner. He already has one."

"Trust me", laughed Carina. "John can take care of himself."

As they continued driving, Sarah could tell that Carina was snuggling even closer to Casey than before. Sarah shook her head as she smiled to herself. Sarah buried her head even deeper into Chuck's neck and let out a contented sigh.

Just as they were crossing the Nevada state line, Carina picked her head up from Casey's shoulder.

"Sarah", asked Carina. "What's your favorite thing to do in Las Vegas?"

"I've never been to Las Vegas before", answered Sarah.

"What", Chuck said to Sarah with a surprised look. "You mean Bryce never took you? Vegas is one of his favorite places. He used to drag me there all the time."

The sudden icy look on Sarah's face told Chuck that he had made a mistake.

Carina jerked her head towards Chuck. "How do you know Bryce", she asked.

"Carina", Sarah answered for him as she sat upright and moved a bit away from Chuck. "Bryce introduced Chuck and me. They were old college friends. That's all I can say."

"Ok", said Carina returning her head to Casey's shoulder.

Chuck could tell by Sarah's body stiffening that she was not happy.

Chuck mouthed, "Sorry", to Sarah.

Chuck trying to gage how upset Sarah really was, leaned over to her and whispered, "Please don't cut me off".

Sarah smiled at Chuck and shook her head slightly to reassure him that everything was ok.

Chuck was relieved. So much so that he decided to tease Sarah.

"Well maybe I'll cut you off", he whispered.

"What", laughed Sarah loudly?

That got Carina's attention. She turned quickly to Sarah.

"What are you guys talking about", Carina asked.

"Chuck thinks he is going to cut me off", laughed Sarah.

"What's so funny about that", Chuck smiled.

"Please", Sarah snorted. "There's no way you could cut me off. I could seduce you anytime I wanted to."

"What", Chuck laughed. "A little to full of yourself aren't you? I mean you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I am head over heals in love with you. But I think I could resist you for a few days if I had to."

"Chuck", laughed Sarah. "You couldn't last one day. I could have you begging me in one day. You do realize I'm a trained seductress?"

"Come on", whined Chuck. "So is Carina and I resisted her. What's the difference?"

"We are headed to Vegas", asked Sarah mischievously. "Wanna bet?"

"What did you have in mind", asked Chuck.

"Ok", laughed Sarah. "Here's the deal. I'll seduce you within the next twenty four hours. I can't touch you below the waist for that time but everything else is fair game. If you can resist me for that time, you can ask me any five questions. As long as their not classified, I'll answer them truthfully."

"And what if you win", Chuck asked.

"If we make love in the next twenty four hours, you donate your Playstation to charity", Sarah smiled.

"Deal", smiled Chuck in return.

"Before you agree", Sarah asked pointedly. "You do realize that as a trained agent I'm going to do anything, fair or unfair, to complete my mission?"

"Hey, bring it", smirked Chuck.

"I think I might want a piece of that action", called Casey over his shoulder. "I think my boy here can hold out as long as he knows that it's coming. I mean, he resisted Carina."

"Two things", smiled Carina. "First, he isn't in love with me. And second, he was seriously thinking about it."

"I have faith in my boy", Casey insisted.

"Ok", smiled Carina. "Here's what I propose", as she leaned over and whispered in Casey's ear.

"Carina", smiled Casey as a flush crept into his neck. "You have a bet."

As they arrived in Las Vegas Casey looked to the back seat.

"You're the Vegas expert", Casey said to Chuck. "Where should we stay?"

"How much money do we have", Chuck asked.

"Chuck and Sarah Anderson are very well to do", laughed Sarah. "In your wallet you have a debit card for an account with a balance of over 100,000. You also have a couple of credit cards with very liberal spending limits. I don't think that money is going to be a concern."

"Well", smiled Chuck. "Let's go to the Bellagio. I've never been able to afford it but it is crazy nice."

"There is a small problem", Chuck said as the valet took the car into the parking structure. "We don't have a reservation. I highly doubt that there are going to be any rooms available."

"Don't worry", Carina smiled. "I think that Sarah and I have that covered."

"Why don't you and Casey wait in the casino for a few minutes", Sarah smiled to Chuck. "We'll come and find you once we've checked in."

As they entered the casino they sat down at a couple of slot machines that had a strategic view of the lobby. Casey turned to Chuck with a smile.

"I want you to be prepared", Casey laughed. "She's going to throw everything she has at you tonight. I'm talking lingerie, erotic stories, who knows what else. You've challenged her. And you know what she's like when she is challenged?"

"No problem", Chuck laughed. "I mean it's only one night. I wanted her for six months without any luck. I think I can handle one night."

"Ok", growled Casey. "I am counting on you tonight. I really, really want to win that bet."

Just then they spotted the girls. Chuck waived to them. Carina saw Chuck and waived back.

"Any luck", Chuck asked Sarah.

"Here's your room key", Sarah smiled as she handed Chuck his key.

"Do I want to know how you got us rooms", Chuck asked playfully.

"Not really", Sarah laughed. "But it was mostly Carina. All I had to do was bat my eyes. "Why don't we go up and get settled. In a few minutes you and Casey can come back down and play a little blackjack. I think that Carina and I want to lie down for a few minutes. Then maybe we can go to dinner together?"

"Sounds good to me", Casey nodded.

- - - -

As Casey and Carina entered their room, they could see that the bellhop had already delivered their bags. Carina walked up to Casey.

"Sarah yelled at me on the way here", Carina started.

"What about", Casey asked.

"She's worried that I might be messing with your head", Carina laughed. "She saw us in the car and she is afraid you might be falling in love with me. Are you falling in love with me, John?"

"Love", laughed Casey. "First off, I don't know what love is. Second, we see each other about three times a year. It wouldn't be much of a love affair. Would it?"

"No", laughed Carina as she grabbed Casey's hand. "Just so you know, John. I like you a lot. Maybe, more than a lot. But I agree three times a year isn't going to cut it. I'm not sure what love is either. I so happy for Sarah but I don't ever see myself having what she has."

"No", sighed Casey. "You and I are both married to the job. That's the life we choose. Sometimes I wish it could be different. Let's just enjoy what we do have. Ok?"

"Ok", smiled Carina. "Now that we have that settled, you wouldn't mind if we messed with Sarah's head a little. Would you?"

Casey's smile turned into a full fledged grin. "I'm always up for that", he replied. "Just as long as I don't wind up handcuffed to a bed."

- - - -

In Chuck and Sarah's room, Chuck could tell that Sarah was upset.

"What's wrong babe", Chuck asked Sarah.

"Come on Chuck", Sarah replied angrily. "You know what's wrong."

"I really don't", Chuck replied. "I'd appreciate it if you told me."

"Chuck", Sarah continued. "You have to be more careful with our cover. You almost blew it with Carina in the car today. Someday your carelessness is going to get us killed. Do you want that?"

"Sarah", Chuck replied sadly. "I'm really sorry about slipping up in the car today. I guess I don't see Carina as a threat. I sort of let my guard down with her. You didn't seem that upset in the car".

"That's because I'm a professional", Sarah snapped back. "I don't let my feelings show in public. That's something maybe you should take a lesson from. And being sorry is nice but we're not talking about something trivial here. If your screw up got me or Casey killed, how sorry would you be then?"

"I know", said Chuck sadly. "What can I do to get you to forgive me?"

"Chuck", said Sarah hotly. "You have a lot to learn about what makes me tick. First you almost blow our cover. Then you humiliate me by saying that you could resist me. Do you know what that makes me look like to Carina?"

"I'm sorry", said Chuck. "I was just joking. I thought you were to."

"You'd better go down with Casey and play Blackjack", said Sarah.

"I don't want to leave when you're mad at me", said Chuck sadly. "I love you. Can't we make up?

"Chuck", said Sarah. "This is our first real fight so I'm going to give you some advice, just this once. When I'm pissed like this, it's better to let me cool off for a while. Go down with Casey and come back in a couple of hours. Maybe we can talk then."

"Ok", Chuck sighed sadly as he walked out the door.

- - - -

Chuck and Casey found one of the many ATM's that were spread liberally throughout the casino. Chuck tried his debit card and, sure enough, the machine gladly spit out five one hundred dollar bills. They found several twenty five dollar blackjack tables but all of the seats were taken. They decided to have a drink at the bar until a couple of seats opened up.

"What are you drinking", asked Casey.

"There's only one thing to drink in Vegas", Chuck answered. "That's a Mai Tai. Bryce taught me that."

"Well he didn't teach me", laughed Casey. "I'll stick with my Scotch."

"Cheers", Casey said as he held out his drink to Chuck.

"Cheers", replied Chuck as he tapped Casey's glass with his.

"Casey", Chuck started softly. "Can I ask you a question about spies?"

"As long as it's not classified", Casey smiled back.

"Why do agents have such problems with relationships", Chuck asked softly.

"It's pretty simple", said Casey as he looked at his drink. "Agents are taught to eliminate any weakness. If you have a weakness, your enemy will use it against you. And loving someone is a weakness."

"I don't understand", said Chuck.

"Ok", replied Casey. "Here's an example. Let's say some nasty guy has captured you and he wants information to help him get to Walker. You'd resist, right?"

"Of course", replied Chuck.

"He could torture you and he'd probably eventually break you but you'd fight him as long as you could."

Chuck nodded.

"Now let's say he has Ellie in front of you and starts threatening her", Casey continued. "You'd be a lot more willing to tell him what he wants to know. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes", Chuck whispered.

"That's how it is with Walker", Casey replied. "You just became her weakness. If someone could get to you, Walker would stop thinking like an agent to protect you. That's why agents never talk about their past. They never give out details like their birthday. Sometime a bad person might use that information to find someone that you love and use it against you."

"But I would never tell anyone Sarah's secrets", Chuck protested.

"Trust me", sighed Casey. "They can get anyone to talk eventually. I've been trained and I could hold out for a little longer than you could. But eventually I'd break. Anyone would. And that's key."

Chuck looked at Casey to continue.

"I know that you want to know a lot of things about Walker", Casey continued. "It would probably make you feel closer to her. But everything that she tells you risks being found out by her enemy and used against her. Even though that risk is small, it's still there. Is it worth that risk for you to feel a little closer? You can't give up information that you don't know."

"No", whispered Chuck.

"Good answer", Casey smiled. "Hey, two seats just opened up at that table. Let's play some blackjack."

- - - -

Outside of the hotel, the man in the grey Camry was talking on his cell phone.

"Yes sir, they are in Las Vegas. They are checked in at the Bellagio."

"Yes sir, it's very nice"

"Yes sir, I already have a tracking device planted on their car so we'll know if they move. From the looks of things, they're here for a few days."

"Yes sir, we have a safe house in Vegas. It's about ten minutes from the strip."

"Well we have about eleven men that weren't captured in the raid and haven't been picked up, sir. I think I can get then here in two days."

"Yes sir, consider it done."

"Yes sir, they are both very attractive."

"Really sir? Myself, I sort of like the redhead. But I understand what you're saying."

Yes sir, I'd like to see that too.

"Yes sir, I agree. They are going to be very sorry that they messed with you sir."

- - - -

As Chuck walked up the hallway towards his room, he had very mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was up over two hundred dollars from Blackjack. On the other, he had to go into that room and face a very pissed Sarah. He would gladly give back that two hundred dollars, and several hundred more, to get Sarah to forgive him.

"If only money could do it", Chuck sighed to himself as he slid his key into the door. "Looks like it's time for some serious groveling."

To Chuck's surprise he saw Sarah sitting on the bed sobbing. From the tears running down her face, it was obvious she had been crying for some time. Chuck hurried over to her.

"Babe", Chuck whispered as he knelt beside Sarah. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around Chuck's neck.

"Chuck", Sarah sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Sarah", Chuck soothed as her rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry that I got mad at you", Sarah sobbed. "I totally overreacted. I have to remember that you're not a professional. Can you please forgive me?"

"Sarah", Chuck sighed as he kissed her head. "Of course. I'm the one that's sorry. I have to be more careful. I promise to try harder."

"I promised Ellie that I wouldn't hurt you and I did on the first day", Sarah said while controlling her sobbing. "I've been sitting here crying and feeling guilty every since you've been gone."

"It's ok babe", Chuck soothed. "Couples have fights. I'm glad this one is over."

"I'm glad to", Sarah smiled through her tears as she gently kissed Chuck. "I really, really missed you."

"I missed you to", Chuck whispered as he kissed Sarah passionately. They fell back on the bed.

After about fifteen minutes Sarah turned to Chuck. Gone were the memories of any tears. There was a definite twinkle in her eye and she was smiling broadly.

"That was fantastic", Sarah smiled. "I'm really sorry to have to say this right now."

"But I just won our bet", Sarah laughed as she got off of the bed and slipped on Chuck's t-shirt.

"Wait. What", Chuck replied confused. "You mean that whole being mad thing? The whole crying thing? The whole make up sex thing? That was all an act?"

"The sex was real", laughed Sarah. "It fact it was great. But I told you I could do it. I knew that I'd never be able to seduce you by just being sexy. You'd see through that. I had to get to your weakness. You can't stand to see me cry. I had to come up with a reason to cry and feeling guilty over being mad turned the trick."

"I have to tell Carina", Sarah laughed as she bounced out of the room. Chuck could hear Casey's reaction clearly. As could everyone else on the eleventh floor of the Bellagio.

"Damn it Bartowski. Son of a bitch."

Sarah could tell when she reentered the room that Chuck was down. She walked over and hugged him.

"Don't worry", she smiled. "You won't miss your Playstation that much. I'll find a way to keep your spare time occupied."

"I'm not worried about that", Chuck sighed. "I'm just depressed that you would put me through all that. You played me, played with my emotions, just to win a bet?"

"Come on Chuck", Sarah sighed. "I told you when we made the bet that I would do anything. Didn't you believe me?"

Chuck looked at Sarah with tears in his eyes. "I just don't know how I can trust your feelings. You fooled me so easily. How can I ever look at you again and trust that I know what you're feeling? Ever?"

Sarah was in full fledged panic as she wrapped her arms tightly around Chuck's neck. "Please" she whispered. "Don't feel that way. I was just playing. I promise I'll never do it again. Please tell me. What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Well Sarah", Chuck said as he pulled back to look at Sarah. There was a huge smile on his face and a definite twinkle in his eye.

"My advise", laughed Chuck. "Is don't dish it out if you can't take it. As far as what you can do to make it up to me, I have a couple of thoughts.'

"You jerk", smiled Sarah as she hugged Chuck tightly. "You really had me going."

"You are so going to pay for that."


	3. I Do

_This is a sequel to Chuck vs The Real Relationship. Ok, the no fluff thing is really not working. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

Chuck was having a good time. Ok, dinner was a little tense as he felt Casey's steely gaze penetrating him. Fortunately, Casey seemed more interested in Carina than killing him at the moment. And what was up with Carina? She was all over Casey. Whatever their bet had been, she was obviously glad to have won. Not that Casey appeared disappointed in her affection. They looked every bit a couple totally in love. Sarah even seemed to notice. Chuck noticed several times that Sarah caught Carina's eyes with a questioning look when she thought no one else was looking. Carina returned a coy smile each time. After dinner, Carina asked if they could split up.

"I'm sure you and Chuck want to spend some time alone", Carina said to Sarah. "John and I will meet you in the morning for brunch."

"Ok", replied Sarah with a wry smile. "Then maybe you and I can do some shopping while the boys play some more blackjack. Does that sound good?"

"Great", smiled Carina as she wrapped her arms around Casey's waist. "Not too early. How about 10:00? We'll meet you down here?"

As soon as Casey and Carina were out of sight, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Isn't she disgusting", Sarah muttered.

"Why", Chuck replied surprised as he grabbed her hand and they started to walk outside.

"Come on", Sarah continued. "That whole act with Casey. I'm starting to worry about him."

"You're starting to worry about Casey", Chuck laughed. "Of all the people I know, I think that Casey is able to take care of himself. Is there something between you two that I should worry about?"

"Chuck", laughed Sarah as she slapped his chest playfully. "I know that I've given you more reasons to be jealous then you deserve. But if you're jealous of me and Casey, then it's time for counseling."

"I know", laughed Chuck. "So what's the problem?"

"I've seen that act so many times", sighed Sarah. "It just hits a little closer to home when it's someone you know."

"Are you sure that it's Casey you're worried about", asked Chuck.

"What do you mean", replied Sarah.

"Well", started Chuck. "You've been in Carina's shoes before. Haven't you?"

"A few times", Sarah nodded as her face began to turn red.

Well", Chuck continued. "Are you sure that you're not worried that I see what Carina is doing and wonder if you're doing it to?"

"Maybe", whispered Sarah. "A little. Do you wonder?"

"Of course not", Chuck laughed. "I thought we had that settled?"

"I know", Sarah sighed. "I just feel so guilty over what I did to win our bet. I never should have done that. I meant it as a joke but it wasn't worth it. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do that to you again."

"Don't worry about that", laughed Chuck as he squeezed Sarah's hand. "It was funny. I totally had it coming. Right now we're in one of the most fun places in the world. Let's just have some fun. Ok?"

"Sounds great", smiled Sarah. "What's first?"

"Well", Chuck smiled. We're right in front of my most favorite spot in Vegas. The fountains here at Bellagio."

Chuck led Sarah to a strategic spot right in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the fountains and waited for the music.

As the music started to play, Chuck could tell that Sarah was moved. She put her head against Chuck's arm and her arm around his waist. Chuck put his arm around Sarah and hugged her tightly.

"Nice", sighed Chuck. "Isn't it?"

"Wow", was all Sarah could whisper.

Long after the music had ended, Chuck and Sarah were still in their embrace, enjoying the moment.

Finally Sarah looked up at Chuck. "Can I ask you a question", she whispered.

"Sure", smiled Chuck.

"Were you ever here with Jill", whispered Sarah.

"Sarah", smiled Chuck. "Are you jealous?"

"A little", Sarah nodded.

"A little?"

"Ok", Sarah admitted as she looked at the ground. "I'm totally jealous. This is the most romantic experience I've ever had in my life. I can't stand the thought of you standing here with Jill. Of you having your arm around her. Of her being willing to do anything you'd ask her to. I want this moment, this memory, all to myself. Is that selfish?"

"Of course not", smiled Chuck as he kissed Sarah's head. "You don't have to worry about Jill. She hated it here."

"How so", asked Sarah as she looked at Chuck in surprise.

"Jill was a math major", Chuck laughed. "She and Bryce devised this system to win at blackjack. It was hard to get them to do anything else. I remember standing with her in almost this exact spot. While she was holding my hand with one hand, she was looking at her watch with the other. It was really obvious that she didn't want to be here. It was anything but romantic."

"Really", Sarah asked with a smile.

"Really", Chuck replied. "And as far as being willing to do anything that I'd ask. Let's just say that didn't happen either. Of course, it was hard with Bryce being in the other bed."

"Jill doesn't sound very smart", Sarah said. "Did they at least win any money?"

"She was actually brilliant", Chuck replied. "They won some. It was usually enough to cover the cost of the trip. That's how we could afford to come so often."

"Nope", Sarah smiled. "She sounds downright stupid to me."

"Now I'm torn", Chuck laughed. "I'm halfway tempted to drag you up to our room and test your, anything I'd ask, theory."

"I'd pass that test", Sarah smiled. "I've been told that I'm driven to succeed."

"Incredibly tempting", laughed Chuck. "But let's enjoy the night. There are a bunch of romantic things to do here. If we go back to the room after each one, it'll take us a month. And I'll need some vitamin E. I'm not sure you can take that much vitamin E."

"Ok", Sarah pouted. "We'll wait. You can't keep me out of that room forever. What's next?"

"Well", smiled Chuck. "Right across the street is the Eiffel Tower."

Chuck was having the time of his life. They walked up the strip, seeing the sights. As they went into each casino, they would have a drink and find a slot machine to play for a couple of minutes. Chuck was pleasantly surprised the Bryce had not introduced Sarah to Mai Tai's. Once he talked her into trying one, she decided that she loved them. Chuck felt a strange sense of pride that, in a city famous for beautiful women, he had the most beautiful one on his arm. And almost certainly the most beautiful one that wasn't on the clock. They went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower at Paris. They watched the volcano erupt at the Mirage. They watched the pirate show at Treasure Island. Then they crossed the street and worked their way back. As they rode the gondola at the Venetian, the driver joked that, "it was tradition to kiss under the bridge, not get to second base." They held each other and swayed to the music as they listened to the outside band at Harrah's. Somewhere half way between dancing and making out. Finally they walked into Ballys. The combination of romantic activities and the several Mai Tai's had conspired to create a warm glow that had them both giggling like school kids. Sarah noticed the sign for the Wedding Chapel.

"How about it", Sarah asked Chuck as she pointed to the sign. "We did come here to elope."

"I thought we were already married", laughed Chuck. "We have been for two years."

"That's Chuck and Sarah Anderson", Sarah smiled. "I'm talking about Chuck and Sarah Bartowski."

"We don't have any id to show that I'm Chuck Bartowski", Chuck responded. "It wouldn't be legal."

"The vows would still count", Sarah whispered. "Wouldn't they? I mean, we could always fix the legal thing later."

"Yup", smiled Chuck. "Are you totally sure this is something you want to do? You've had a lot to drink."

"Chuck", whispered Sarah as tears formed in her eyes. "Are you saying you don't want to do this? That's what I was afraid off."

"Sarah", Chuck sighed as he hugged Sarah. "Why would you be afraid of that? What have I ever done to make you feel like that?"

"Chuck", cried Sarah. "You've never done anything to make me doubt you. I just guess I have a hard time believing someone as wonderful as you would ever marry me. I guess I'll never really believe it until I hear you say I do. I'm going to be nervous until then."

"Which one of us just said that", Chuck smiled as he hugged Sarah tightly. "If it wasn't me, it should have been. If you want to hear me say I do, let's go right now and say it to each other."

"I've never wanted anything more in my life", whispered Sarah. "Ever."

"Sarah", whispered Chuck. "I've never wanted anything more in my life either."

As they walked into the chapel, there was a rather tired clerk behind the counter.

"Excuse me", Chuck said hesitantly. "We'd like to get married."

"Why else would you be here", the clerk asked without looking up. "The fee is two hundred and fifty three dollars. Fill out this application", as she handed them a clipboard.

"We coincidently have the same last name but we're not related", Sarah explained.

"Honey", the clerk replied. "As long as you have the two hundred and fifty three dollars, I don't care if you're brother and sister."

As they were filling out the application Chuck turned to Sarah. "Oh no", he whispered. "We don't have rings."

"Don't worry", smiled Sarah. "I have our Chuck and Sarah Anderson rings in my purse. We should have put them on before we got out of the car but I was sort of hoping this would happen."

They were ushered into the chapel proper and another tired looking official performed the ceremony. Chuck was surprised that Sarah seemed very nervous. Her hands were visibly shaking during the vows. As soon as Chuck said "I do", however, she got the largest grin Chuck has ever seen.

Soon after, the official said, "You may kiss the bride"

At that, Sarah leapt into Chuck's arms and pressed her mouth to his. After a couple of minutes, the official broke them up.

"The weddings over", he said. "The honeymoon has to start outside. We have other people waiting."

As soon as they left the chapel, Sarah turned to Chuck and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you", she sobbed.

"You're totally welcome", smiled Chuck as soon as he could come up for air. "Welcome to the family Mrs. Bartowski. Or is it Mrs. Anderson?"

"Right now", sighed Sarah. "It's both."

They raced across the street to the hotel as fast as they could go. On the way up the elevator, Sarah threw herself into Chuck's arms for another passionate kiss. Chuck opened the hotel room door. As Sarah was about to enter the room, she felt Chuck's hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, There are a lot of things that our circumstance has cheated you out of", Chuck whispered as he picked Sarah up in her arms and carried her into the room. "This is not going to be one of them."

- - - -

When Chuck woke up, he instinctively reached for Sarah. When he couldn't feel her, he sat upright in panic trying to find her. Thankfully, she was sitting in front of the dresser. She was looking at her left hand, studying her new wedding ring. Chuck walked up behind her.

"Good morning Mrs. Bartowski", Chuck said to her reflection in the mirror as he kissed her head. "That ring sure looks good on your hand."

"Doesn't it", smiled Sarah as she stood and turned to embrace Chuck. "It feels like something has been missing my whole life. Now it's there. Now I feel complete."

They enjoyed their embrace for a long moment.

Finally Sarah spoke. "Chuck, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I wanted to wait until we were married because I didn't want you to feel weird. I hope you're not going to be mad."

"Are you a space alien", Chuck smiled.

"No", giggled Sarah.

"Are you a machine", Chuck smiled. "Like in the Chronicles of Sarah Conner? That sounds like the CIA."

"No", smiled Sarah. "Although, I have to admit. That does sound like the CIA."

"Don't tell me that you used to be a man", Chuck laughed. "If so, then I have to meet that surgeon. He does good work."

"No again", laughed Sarah.

"Ok", smiled Chuck. "I give."

"Well" Sarah started slowly. "I, I mean we, we're - well - we're rich."

"What do you mean", Chuck asked softly.

"Well" Sarah began. "I am an orphan. My parents were killed by a drunk driver and there was a trust fund set up for me. Just about the time I turned eighteen and got the money, I was recruited. I've spent almost all of my time in the CIA in the field, so I never got a chance to spend any of my salary. It's been sitting in the bank."

"How much", Chuck asked.

"Last time I checked" Sarah smiled. "It was about four million."

"Wow", Chuck breathed.

"Chuck", Sarah said softly. "Please don't feel weird about this. I mean, it's a good thing. Right?"

"I feel guilty", Chuck sighed. "You're beautiful, brilliant, and rich? I feel like a gold digger.'

"That's silly", Sarah smiled. "First off, we're rich. Second, how could you be a gold digger when you didn't know about the money until after we were married?"

"Sarah", sighed Chuck. "That's a lot of money. If you want to see a lawyer about a prenup, I wouldn't be offended."

"No way", said Sarah. "That money never meant anything to me. The only reason that it means anything to me now is because I can share it with you. I would have gladly paid four million to hear you to say I do".

"Does this mean I can keep my Playstation", asked Chuck playfully.

"Oh hell no", laughed Sarah. "A bet is a bet. If you want to play video games, you'll have to go over to Morgan's.

- - - -

The first thing that Sarah did when they met Casey and Carina for breakfast was to tell them about the wedding. Chuck was actually quite surprised by their reactions. He was expecting Carina to be joyous and Casey to be stoic. It turned out to be the exact opposite. Casey was overjoyed. He kissed Sarah. He even hugged Chuck. Carina, on the other hand, seemed very reserved. Oh, she kissed Sarah and Chuck. She told them how happy she was for them. She just seemed off, sad even. Chuck made a mental note to talk to Casey about it when he could get them alone.

"What are you guys going to do this morning while we're shopping", Sarah asked playfully.

"I'm not sure", replied Chuck. "We'll probably hang out in the casino."

"I don't know", growled Casey as he glared at Chuck. "We could hang out in the casino. Or maybe I'll just seduce him. Apparently, it's quite easy."

"Well I wish you luck either way", laughed Sarah.

"We're going to the Forum Shops at Caesar's Palace", smiled Carina. "If you decide against the seduction thing, maybe you could walk with us and try the Caesar's casino. I have a feeling we're going to need some help carrying stuff home anyway. I'm in the mood."

Casey just grinned at her. "Carina, when are you not in the mood?"

- - - -

In the Fulcrum safe house, four men were seated as Steve Jones entered the room. As soon as they noticed him, they all snapped to attention.

"Please", smiled Jones. "Sit down. Has there been any change in status?"

"No sir", replied one of the men. "Agents Walker and Hansen and still checked into the Bellagio with their male companions. It still looks like they're planning on staying for some time. We have their car bugged so we'll be aware if they move but there's no sign of that. We have two men stationed at the Bellagio to keep track of them. We're rotating in four hours shifts. One interesting thing is that Agent Walker and her friend were observed going to a wedding chapel last night. When they came out, they were wearing wedding rings."

"Really", smiled Jones. "Did it look like she actually got married?"

"Well sir", the man replied. "It's really hard to tell with an agent of the quality of Walker. But it sure looked like it to us. I mean she even got carried over the threshold. We're pretty convinced that they think they just got married. At least the man does."

"Excellent", Jones smiled. "This is going to make this so much easier. What is the status of our remaining men?"

"Sir, we have four in route", the man replied. "They are coming from Denver and should be here sometime tomorrow. They are the only force we have west of Ohio. We lost everybody else in the headquarters raid and the subsequent raids from the data that we lost."

"That will make eleven total", Jones said to himself. "That should be enough."

"Yes sir", replied the man.

"Ok", ordered Jones. "This is what I want done. Continue the surveillance. When our men from Denver arrive, we'll grab Walker's friend. Let's see if she really does care for him."

"Yes sir", the man replied.

"I can't tell you enough how much I want those bitches", Jones continued. "I made a huge mistake agreeing to meet with them at our headquarters. I just was so looking forward to having a shot at the famous Sarah Walker. I was blinded by lust and it cost the organization a disastrous defeat. I want revenge. I will not tolerate any mistakes. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir", replied the man. "Totally understood. Don't worry sir, we're all over this."

"If she does care for this man, I'm going to use him to make her give me everything I ask", Jones smiled. "And I'm going to ask for a lot. Dismissed."

- - - -

Chuck and Casey were sitting at a blackjack table waiting for the girls to finish shopping. Casey was actually winning for the first time since they had arrived. This put him in a much better mood.

Chuck decided that he would get this over with while Casey's mood was good. "I'm sorry that I lost your bet", he smiled.

"Forget it kid", Casey smiled back. "It was a long shot. I really didn't mind losing all that much. How did she break you anyway? Sexy lingerie?"

"No", replied Chuck as he looked at the table. "It was more sinister than that. She cried."

"She cried" Casey questioned. "She cried? That doesn't even seem fair."

"She's a little worried about you", Chuck replied in an attempt to change the subject.

"Why would she be worried about me", Casey asked.

"She worried about Carina", Chuck replied. "She sees how Carina is acting and is worried that you're going to get hurt."

"That's funny", Casey laughed. "It looks like Carina's plan is working."

"Plan", asked Chuck.

"She's messing with Sarah's head", laughed Casey. "It's something that she's very good at."

"Wait a minute", Chuck exclaimed. "Casey, I know you're pissed at me for the bet thing but you have to help me. I know how to get back at Sarah. I'll owe you like forever."

Casey smiled at Chuck. "What do you have in mind?"


	4. Black and White

_This is a sequel to Chuck vs The Real Relationship. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were in their hotel room after returning from Caesars Palace. Carina was right. They did need some help with the packages. Sarah was obviously excited about the day's events.

"I can't wait to show you the perfect outfits that I found", Sarah sighed.

"Well, maybe you can model them for me, right now", Chuck laughed. "I've always thought you looked like a super model."

"So", smiled Sarah. "You want a show, do you?"

Chuck simply nodded expectantly.

"Ok", laughed Sarah as she grabbed her bags of clothes and went into the bathroom.

As Sarah was changing into her first outfit, she began teasing Chuck through the door.

"I never thought that you were into clothes", Sarah giggled.

"You're right", Chuck laughed. "I'm not. Lately, I'm liking it a lot better when you're not into clothes too. If you get my meaning."

"Yes Chuck", Sarah laughed as she opened the door. "I got it. It wasn't that subtle."

"This is what I bought to go dancing tonight", Sarah smiled as she did a quick spin. She was wearing a satin blouse that was a light shade of purple. A darker purple skirt with a provocative slit and matching pumps completed the ensemble.

"Excellent choice, madam", Chuck laughed. "Lovely, classic lines with just a touch of slutty thrown in. Since when are we going dancing tonight?"

"Carina and I just thought it might be fun", Sarah laughed as she reentered the bathroom. "We are on our honeymoon after all. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No", replied Chuck. "I'll go. I'll just need a few Mai Tai's before actually dancing."

"Well", replied Sarah. "We're in the right city for that."

"Ok", smiled Sarah. "This is what I bought for tomorrow when we go to a fancy club." She was wearing a very shear backless cream colored dress. The spaghetti straps that tied around her neck ending in a plunging neck line that showed a maximum amount of cleavage. The dress hugged her hips and then opened up to just below her knees. "Of course", Sarah smiled. "I'll have to get my hair done for this."

"Trust me", breathed Chuck. "No one is going to be looking at your hair. If you go to a club with me dressed like that, no one is going to believe we could be a couple. You look fantastic."

"Thanks", smiled Sarah as she reentered the bathroom. "That's just what I was going for."

"Maybe we can go shopping for you this afternoon", said Sarah through the door. "Would you like that?"

"If it makes you happy", Chuck smiled. "I'm fine. Although I don't think you're going to find me any outfits that make us believable as a couple."

"Ok", Sarah called as she opened the door. "Here is the last one. This is what I bought to make my new husband excited enough to make a pass at me."

Chuck simply gulped. Sarah was wearing a pure white shear teddy that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Sarah walked up to Chuck and put her arms around him. "Well", she whispered. "Are you excited?"

"Like the French when Limburg landed", Chuck replied as he pickup up Sarah and laid her on the bed.

- - - -

It was about twenty minutes later before Chuck or Sarah could regain their breath enough to speak.

Finally Chuck broke the silence. "Who made that teddy", he asked breathlessly. "I think we should buy stock in the company."

"Chuck", Sarah whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

Chuck simply nodded.

"Please don't take this the wrong way", Sarah started. "I'm not complaining. But why do you always seem to wait for me to make the first move? You know that I'm your wife? I can't describe in words just how much I love you. You make me feel like I've been carrying a giant weight on my shoulders all my life. You took it away when you said I do. I want you to know that I'm here for you. You don't have to feel shy about letting me know what you want."

"By my unofficial count", Chuck laughed. "We have made love sixteen times in the past five days. I sure hope you're not asking me to step up the pace. If you are, I'm in big trouble. I might have to take a class or something. "

"No", laughed Sarah. "I guess I haven't given you much time to breath. I just want to make sure that you don't feel uncomfortable letting me know you're in the mood."

"Force of habit", Chuck smiled. "I just spent the last year wanting you so much that I ached. Up until two weeks ago I knew that I couldn't touch you the wrong way or I was going to see the business end of one of your knifes. I guess I just got used to suffering in silence. And taking a lot of cold showers."

"Chuck", Sarah smiled softly. "I'm sorry that I put you through that. I just thought it was best if we stayed professional. For the record, I would never have thrown a knife at you."

"No", asked Chuck.

"Of course not", Sarah laughed. "I would have just twisted your hand backwards until you got the message."

"My point exactly", laughed Chuck.

"You know that's over now", smiled Sarah. "I'm your wife. I love you. You should feel comfortable touching me anyplace you want."

"Ok", smiled Chuck. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Unless", laughed Sarah. "If I have a headache, I'm not in the mood, or you're cut off for screwing up a mission. Then I'll twist your hand backwards until you scream."

"Thanks for the warning", laughed Chuck. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Chuck", Sarah said softly. "When did you first know that you were in love with me?"

"That's pretty easy", Chuck smiled. "The night that we first slept together. The night Ellie was poisoned."

"But that was only six months ago", Sarah responded. "You just said that you ached for me for the past year."

"Yup", laughed Chuck. "I think I had a fantasy about you before you left the Buy More that time we first met."

"Men are such pigs", Sarah laughed.

"You owe your career to that", Chuck laughed.

"I think this phone is broke", Chuck said trying to imitate Sarah's voice. "Because I didn't get a call from you."

"What's up with that", Chuck laughed.

"Hey", Sarah laughed. "It worked, didn't it? Actually I have a confession to make about that night we first slept together."

Chuck nodded for Sarah to continue.

"I was hoping you'd make a move that night", Sarah smiled. "Why do you think I wore that outfit?"

"Why are you telling me this now", Chuck laughed. "You'll never know how hard it was to be in that bed."

"I could tell it was very hard", Sarah smiled. "If you would have taken a swing that night, you would have hit a homer. Why didn't you?"

"I was trying to respect your position", Chuck smiled. "You said that you couldn't do your job and have a relationship. I was trying to help you."

"And that's a big reason why I love you", Sarah smiled. "Worrying about my feelings wouldn't have stopped most men in that situation. Trust me."

"How about you", Chuck asked. "When did you know?"

"I've known that I was getting in trouble for a long time", Sarah said softly. "I guess I really knew when you broke up with me to date Lou. That was one of the worst days of my life."

"One of the worst days of my life is when you told me that our kiss was a mistake", Chuck smiled. "And I had to watch you and Lon Kirk. I was never so jealous in my life. That sucked."

"I know", Sarah whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to say. I was desperate. Would it cheer you up to know that I got through that by pretending that Lon Kirk was you?"

"A little", smiled Chuck.

"I almost called him Chuck once", Sarah smiled. "Thank goodness I caught myself. Imagine explaining that to Beckman at the debriefing?"

"You mean that you would have slept with him pretending to be with me", asked Chuck.

I was never going to sleep with him", Sarah laughed. "One of the main secrets of using sex to control men, is not actually having sex. You need to consume their thoughts with trying to get you into bed. Once they get you there, you've lost control. I know that Bryce made it sound like I slept with men every other night. I want you to know that's not even close to being true."

"You don't have to answer", said Chuck softly. "But how many?"

"Three times", Sarah whispered as she looked at the floor. "Bryce had to do a lot of talking to get me to do it. I was a wreck for a week after, each time. I know that I've had a lot of training but nothing can prepare you for that feeling. I felt so dirty."

Chuck simply smiled at Sarah and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry", whispered Sarah.

"Don't be sorry", smiled Chuck. "First, it was before we were together. Second, in a weird way, I'm actually proud of you that you would sacrifice yourself to that extent. I don't know many people who would be that dedicated to their country. Not that I ever want it to happen again."

"It won't", whispered Sarah. "I promise."

"So you're telling me that's the same for Carina", Chuck asked. "She comes on to a lot of men but doesn't really sleep with them?"

"No", Sarah laughed. "I love Carina but she's a genuine slut. She enjoys the power of getting men into bed. She was the rock star of our seduction training."

"Tell me about the training", Chuck laughed. "That's a story I think I want to hear."

"Chuck", laughed Sarah. "I'm happy to tell you the story. But I think I would like to save it for a rainy night in about ten years. I'll tell you sometime when you need a jump start. Ok?"

"Ok", smiled Chuck. "But I think it's going to be longer than ten years before I need a jump start."

"We'll see", smiled Sarah. "I hope so."

"What's up with Casey and Carina", Chuck asked.

"What do you mean", Sarah responded.

"I think they might be getting serious", Chuck smiled. "Casey was telling me that Carina was really pressing him. He's getting nervous."

"Come on Chuck", laughed Sarah. "Carina is just playing. Casey knows that. They both know the game."

"I don't think so", replied Chuck. "I think they might be getting serious."

"Chuck", said Sarah firmly. "Trust me. There's no way in hell."

"Wanna bet", Chuck asked mischievously.

"What did you have in mind", smiled Sarah. "You know our last bet didn't go so well for you?"

"I know", smiled Chuck. "But this one isn't about us. Did Carina tell you about her and Casey's bet?"

"Yes", Sarah smiled as a blush crept into her neck. "She told me more about collecting her winnings than I really wanted to know."

"Ok", smiled Chuck. "I propose the same bet between us. If you can get Carina to admit that she's just playing before we leave Vegas, you win. If not, then I win."

"Chuck", smiled Sarah. "We're married. Do you really think you need to win a bet for that to happen?"

Chuck just smiled at her.

"Well you need to now", laughed Sarah. "You've got a bet."

"Ok", laughed Chuck.

"You know we better get dressed", smiled Sarah as she got up from the bed. "We're supposed to meet them in twenty minutes for dinner."

Chuck grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her backwards into the bed. He rolled on top of Sarah and kissed her.

"They can wait", Chuck whispered. "I need some first move cred."

- - - -

Casey has just finished putting Carina's packages on the bed.

"What did you buy", growled Casey. "The whole spring line?"

"Just a small portion of it", Carina laughed. "A girl needs to look good. Doesn't she?"

"That's never been a problem for you", laughed Casey. "I'm pretty sure that you could wear this pillow case and look good."

"Maybe we'll try that tonight", Carina laughed. "After we get back from dancing."

"Dancing", Casey groaned. "Since when are we going dancing? I hate dancing."

"Stop being so grumpy", Carina laughed. "Sarah and I thought it would be fun to go dancing. We thought that after dinner, we'd go shopping for a new outfit for you and Chuck. Then tonight we'd go hit a few clubs."

"Arrr", Casey growled.

"Was that a yes", Carina smiled. "Come on. I'll make sure that you have a good time. If not dancing, then later."

"Speaking of later, I almost forgot", Casey smiled. "Chuck wants us to help him mess with Sarah."

"How so", Carina asked as her eyes light up.

"I thought that would get your attention", Casey laughed. "Chuck wants us to convince Sarah that we are serious. She doesn't think that it's possible that you are serious. Chuck bet her that you could be. He wants you to pretend to be serious."

"Do I have to pretend", Carina asked softly.

"Carina", Casey smiled. "What are you saying?"

"I guess I'm saying that I'm tired", Carina sighed. "I'm tired of lying to everyone I know. I'm tired of not having anyone be able to trust me. I'm tired of being alone."

"Are you sure that you're not competing with Sarah", Casey asked. "That you don't want her to be ahead of you in the relationship race?"

"At first", Carina said as she looked at the floor. "I'll admit. I was jealous of Sarah. I've never seen a person change as dramatically as she has. Sarah always had a sad aura about her. Now she looks like her feet aren't touching the ground. I guess I wanted that same feeling for a while."

"Carina", Casey sighed. "I don't think that you and I can have what Chuck and Sarah have. Are you saying that you're tired of being an agent?"

"No way", Carina smiled. "I'm still driven to be an agent. That's one reason why I think that we're perfect for each other. You understand what I have to do as an agent and can separate it from our personal feelings. Chuck will never be able to do that with Sarah. Her days of being an effective agent are over."

"So you're saying that you're in love with me", Casey smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know", Carina smiled. "I am in something with you. Look, we both know that you're physically attracted to me. I know that I've used that against you. I could seduce you pretty much any time I wanted. I've played a lot of games with you."

Casey nodded in agreement.

"Well", Carina continued. "The one promise that I can make to you is that the games are over. I can promise you that you'll be the one person in the world who can trust me. I want to be the one person that can trust you. Is that love? You tell me."

"It might be the closest thing that two agents can honestly have", Casey admitted. "What about the time apart? I can't leave Chuck and Sarah's side. How would we handle that?"

"I can adjust my schedule", Carina said softly. "I think I can make it out to you at least a weekend a month. I'll try for more but I'm trying to be honest with you here. Last week, I would have batted my eyes at you and made you believe that it wouldn't be a problem. Now, I'm looking you in the eye and asking you to help me. Be there for me. The only thing I can promise in return is I'll be there for you."

"I don't know", smiled Casey. "I was sort of liking the seduction game."

"Casey", smiled Carina as she stepped up to Casey and put her head on his chest. "For the past week, it hasn't been a game. We've had lots of sex. Let me know when you're ready to make love. I promise I'll be ready too."

- - - -

When Chuck and Sarah arrived outside the restaurant, Casey and Carina were already waiting for them.

"I'm sorry we're late", laughed Sarah. "We had a situation we had to take care of."

"That's ok", Casey laughed. "We just got here ourselves. Did this situation have anything to do with playing scrabble, by chance?"

"Scrabble", Sarah asked.

Before Chuck could explain, Carina excitedly interrupted Sarah by grabbing her hand and pulling her out of earshot. She began whispering in Sarah's ear. As they were talking, Chuck turned to Casey.

"Sarah can just never get enough of that game", Chuck laughed.

Suddenly Chuck hear Sarah exclaim,

"Oh my god. No freaking way."

"What's up babe", Chuck asked as he walked over to where Sarah and Carina were standing.

"Chuck", Sarah laughed breathlessly. "I can't believe it. Casey and Carina just got married."


	5. Wagging the Dog

_Into all fanfic stories, like life, some rain must fall. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

- - - -

Chuck had a hard time relaxing all evening. Sarah had gotten so excited hearing the news about Casey and Carina, she couldn't think of much else. The last thing that Chuck wanted to tell her was that it was likely a setup. Not only would he lose their bet, he would likely end up in the doghouse for an extended period. And what about Casey and Carina? They had to be the best actors in the world. If they could fool a skeptical Sarah, they were good. Very good. Even though Chuck knew it was probably not real, even he wasn't sure. Chuck was torn between cutting his losses and telling Sarah that he had conspired to set this up or letting her get more and more excited. He decided it would be a good idea to talk to Casey alone and get his advice. But it was becoming very clear that one huge problem was going to be getting Casey alone. Carina was hanging on him like a bulldog on a t-bone steak.

"I'll wait until we get into the club", Chuck thought to himself. "They have to go to bathroom sooner or later."

Luckily, they had no problem getting into the club. Oh sure, there was a long line but one look at Sarah and Carina got them inside quickly. Sure enough as soon as they were comfortably sitting at the table, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Order me a drink, will you babe", Sarah asked. "We need to use the ladies room."

"Ok", Chuck laughed. "Let me guess. A Mai Tai, right?"

"What else", Sarah smiled over her shoulder as they walked away.

"What's up with you and Carina", Chuck said to Casey as soon as the girls were out of earshot. "You know that Sarah is totally buying it? Right?"

"Hey", Casey grunted. "You wanted us to be serious. We're being serious. What's the problem?"

"I never said anything about getting married", Chuck laughed as he ordered the drinks. "Do you know how pissed Sarah is going to be at me when she figures this out?"

"Don't worry kid", Casey smiled. "Maybe she'll never find out. Blame Carina. It was sort of her idea."

Just then the girls returned.

"Maybe I will", replied Chuck.

"Maybe you will what", Sarah asked Chuck.

"Maybe I'll dance with the newest bride in the room", Chuck smiled as he extended his hand to Carina. "Do you mind?"

"Sure", giggled Carina. "I'm pretty sure that you're the only person I'm actually going to get to dance with tonight. Right John?"

"I'm not sure", Casey growled. "How much scotch do you think they have here?"

As Chuck and Carina walked towards the floor, Chuck leaned in to Sarah and whispered, "This is ok. Isn't it?"

"Sure", laughed Sarah as she nodded and turned her eyes to Carina. "Just make sure to keep your hands where I can see them at all times."

"That wouldn't really be dancing", Carina called over her shoulder as they walked away. "Would it?"

As they reached the dance floor Carina tried to wrap he arms around Chuck's neck. When she realized that Chuck was too tall for her, she settled for his waist and put her head on Chuck's chest.

As they swayed to the music, Carina leaned into Chuck and said, "So how do you like married life?"

"I love it", Chuck smiled. "You?"

"I've only been married for four hours", laughed Carina. "I don't know yet but so far so good."

"You know", started Chuck. "If Sarah finds out that you're messing with her, there'll be hell to pay. And I'm the one who's going to have to write the check."

"Don't worry about that", Carina smiled. "If you're going to worry about something. Worry about this", as she pulled Chuck's head towards hers and gave him a brief open mouthed kiss.

"Carina", Chuck hissed. "Need I remind you that your husband and my wife just saw that? Either one who could kick my ass from here to Sunday. I can't even imagine what they could do to me if they teamed up."

"Stop worrying", laughed Carina as they walked back to the table. "I'm just messing with Sarah. Didn't you want to kiss the bride?"

As they arrived back at the table, Chuck tried to repair the damage.

"Ok", he smiled as he extended his hand to Sarah. "Now that I've danced with the newest bride, how about I dance with my bride?"

"Ok", Sarah replied coolly, as they walked to the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry", Chuck said softly. "I had no idea she was going to kiss me. She's just messing with you. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you", smiled Sarah. "I'm just going to show her what a real kiss looks like."

With that she took Chuck's head and pressed her lips to his. Chuck could feel Sarah's mouth open to his. He surrendered totally to the passionate kiss. After about a minute the kiss finally broke.

"Wow", Chuck breathed. "Can we go back to our room now?"

"Chuck", Sarah laughed. "We just got here. I've got a lot more where that came from."

After that, everybody relaxed and had a good time. Carina even got Casey on to the floor a few times. Her usual tactic was to threaten to dance with Chuck again. That usually worked with Casey. It also got her some icy stares from Sarah as an added bonus.

As they were walking back to the hotel, they passed the fountains.

"We have to stay for a minute and watch this show", breathed Sarah. "This is the most romantic spot on earth."

So they stayed and watched the show, Sarah and Chuck were in a tight embrace. Carina was standing next to Casey with her head on his shoulder. Casey had his arm around her. As the music ended, Chuck and Sarah kept their embrace enjoying the moment while waiting for the crowd to thin. When they finally broke, Chuck and Sarah started to walk hand in hand. Casey and Carina were behind them. Chuck turned his head towards them.

"Well Carina", Chuck smiled what did you think?"

As Chuck locked eyes with a man about thirty yards behind Carina the flash happened. Chuck, being in an awkward position to begin with, almost fell to the ground.

"Chuck", exclaimed Carina. "Are you all right? Maybe you should sit down for a second."

Of course, Casey and Sarah knew what Chuck looked like when he flashed.

"Did you just flash", Sarah whispered. "What is it?"

"Sarah", Chuck whispered in a panic. "There are two Fulcrum agents following us."

"Chuck", whispered Sarah. "Calm down. Kiss me."

"What", asked Chuck surprised?

"Put your arms around me and kiss me", Sarah sighed. "Don't give away that you've identified them."

"Yes ma'am", Chuck replied as he warped his arms and kissed her hard.

"What's up", Casey asked as he and Carina caught up with Chuck.

"Two Fulcrum agents following us", Chuck hissed. "About thirty yards behind. One is in a light blue golf shirt. The other is right next to him in a red golf shirt."

"Yes", Casey replied with a smile. "I've got them".

"What are we going to do", Chuck hissed.

"First off", said Sarah softly. "Keep smiling. Relax. Don't give us away. Kiss me again."

"Do you think that is going to help me relax", asked Chuck.

"Maybe not", smiled Sarah. "But it will help me relax."

"Wait a minute", Carina interrupted. "How does Chuck know these guys are Fulcrum?"

"I recognized them from the raid the other night", lied Chuck. "They must have escaped along with Steve Jones."

"Ok", Carina said to Casey. "What's the plan? Should we take them here?"

"No", said Casey. "Let's see what they're up to. There are two of them so I'm guessing they will stay with Carina and Sarah. Walker, you take Chuck back to our hotel and play some slots for a while. Keep an eye on your buddy. Carina and I will go across the street. I'm guessing that one of our friends will follow us. If that happens I'll leave Carina in the casino. Hopefully her guy will stay with her. I'll double back and tail your guy. Let's see what happens when they have a shift change. We'll hook up later in our room."

"But what if they attack here", asked Chuck.

"Don't worry babe", smiled Sarah. "They're not going to attack us in the middle of the crowed strip. They're just keeping track of us. You really need to relax. Whenever you get tense just reach over and kiss me. We are on our honeymoon after all."

"Good luck", smiled Carina as she hugged Sarah. "We'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Be careful", smiled Sarah in return.

As the two couples split up Sarah could tell that, sure enough, one of the men stayed with them and one followed Casey and Carina.

"Are you ready to play", Sarah smiled to Chuck.

"I'm scared", answered Chuck.

"Come on", smiled Sarah. "We've been in way more dangerous situations than this before."

"I know", replied Chuck. "But all of those times, they were after me. This time they're after you. I can't stand the thought of someone wanting to hurt you."

"The best way to stop them", smiled Sarah. "Is by letting Casey do his job. We need to act like we're having a good time. Don't worry. I'm going to be all over you tonight. I bet I can make you forget about them."

"I don't know how to tell you how much I love you", Chuck said softly.

"I know exactly how you feel", Sarah smiled back. "I feel the same exact way. Let's go have a good time. Maybe we'll win something."

"My luck", grumbled Chuck "We'll win two all expenses paid trips to Forrest Lawn."

- - - -

As Casey and Carina entered the Paris casino, they could both tell that one of the men had followed them. Casey led Carina to a group of slot machines in the middle of the casino.

"How much cash do you have", Casey asked her.

"Six or seven hundred", Carina replied. "Why?"

"You're going to have to stay here playing until they change shifts", Casey smiled back. "I hope you don't run out of money."

"Don't worry about me", laughed Carina. "If I run out, I'll just pick up one of these rich gentlemen."

"I'm sure", laughed Casey. "Do you have a weapon?"

"Casey", Carina smiled. "You know better than that. I always have a weapon. I hope that bastard does try something. He's screwing up my wedding night. I'd love to shoot him between the eyes."

"Be careful", Casey smiled as he hugged Carina. "I love you."

"Really", asked Carina with her eyes shinning. "What brought that on?"

"It seemed like the thing to say", Casey smiled back.

"Don't go getting all emotional", Carina smiled. "You won't want to shoot this bastard."

"Trust me", Casey smiled as he turned to walk away. "No chance of that happening."

"Casey", Carina called softly.

As Casey turned to face Carina, she threw herself into his arms. "You be careful. I love you to."

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah weren't having much luck at the slots. Sarah was trying to calm Chuck's nerves which was no easy task.

"Damn Chuck", smiled Sarah as she kissed Chuck's ear. "What is it going to take for you to relax? Do I have to seduce you right here in the middle of the casino?"

"It wouldn't hurt", smiled Chuck. "I did just win a bet. Maybe I should think about collecting. That would make me forget our troubles for a while."

"I want you relaxed", laughed Sarah. "Not comatose. Besides that, our tail here would forget that he's supposed to change shifts. He would never leave. Poor Casey would be waiting forever. I think that's it better all the way around if you wait and collect later."

Just then Sarah noticed another man approach the Fulcrum agent.

"Chuck", Sarah whispered. "Another man just arrived. I think it is time for their shift change. Put your arms around me and hide your face in my hair. See if you flash on him."

Sarah could tell by the tenseness in Chuck's body that he had flashed.

"Yup", Chuck whispered. "He's Fulcrum. They've changed shifts. Can we go upstairs now?"

"In a minute", whispered Sarah. "Let's give the new guy something to watch for a few minutes to make sure he doesn't surprise Casey."

"Chuck", Sarah sighed. "Kiss me."

"Still trying to calm me", asked Chuck. "I think I'm pretty calm."

"Not this time", Sarah smiled. "This time it's just for fun."

- - - -

Casey had been watching the man who was tailing Sarah and Chuck. He saw the other Fulcrum agent approach. They exchanged a few words and then the first agent left. Casey followed him to the main entrance. The Fulcrum agent got into a grey Camry and started to drive away. Casey quickly hopped into a cab.

"Here's two hundred dollars", Casey said to the driver. "See that grey Camry? I want to follow him without being seen. There's another two hundred for you if we succeed."

"Yes sir", the driver smiled. "This is Vegas. Money talks."

They followed the car to a house about ten minutes from the strip. As the Camry pulled into a driveway, Casey instructed the driver to keep going.

"Wait until we are out of sight", Casey told him. "Then pull in a driveway."

"Yes sir", the driver replied.

"Here's your other two hundred", said Casey as he handed over the money. "Turn off your lights. I'll be gone about twenty minutes. Wait for me and take me back to the hotel and you'll get another two hundred."

"Yes sir", answered the driver. "Anything you say."

Casey left the cab and walked towards the house. When he got two houses away, he went to the back yard and approached the house from the rear. He crept silently up to a window. He instantly recognized Steve Jones voice.

"Are we ready", Casey heard Jones ask.

"Yes sir", came the reply. "Our men arrived from Denver about an hour ago. We have eleven men now."

"Excellent", replied Jones. "Can we grab Walker's boyfriend?"

"We'll grab him the next chance we get, sir", replied the agent. "Walker doesn't let him out of her sight very much. She must have it bad."

"Ok", Jones replied. "Grab him. Then use him to get Walker here."

"Yes sir", came the reply. "What about the other two?"

"Send four men", Jones ordered. "Take then out into the dessert. Shoot the man. You can have some fun with Hansen if you'd like. Then shoot her. Make sure the bodies are found. I want those assholes in Washington to know what happens when they mess with me."

"Yes sir", replied the agent. "Consider it done."

"I don't have to remind you how much I want this", smiled Jones. "I've been waiting to have Sarah Walker for a long, long time. The show she's going to put on to save her friend will be legendary. Even for Vegas."

- - - -

When Casey got back to the hotel room Carina, Chuck and Sarah were waiting for him. Carina threw her arms around Casey.

"How did it go", Carina asked.

"Some good, some bad", Casey started. "First the good news. I was able to tail then to their hideout. I was able to hear their conversation through the window. I know what they're planning to do."

"So what's the bad news", asked Sarah.

"Well", started Casey. "There's quite a bit. They have eleven men, including Steve Jones. They are planning on grabbing Chuck and using him as leverage against Sarah. Sarah, this Steve Jones wants you bad. Not just to kill you but to humiliate you. He wants to possess you. They're just planning to kill Carina and me. He wants to really mess with you."

"You mean he doesn't want me", Carina asked. "What's wrong with me anyway?"

"Don't worry", Casey smiled. "He told the four men that he's sending to kill us that they could have some fun with you. Before they kill you, that is."

"Well", smiled Carina. "I guess that's something anyway."

"What are we going to do", Chuck cried. "We just can't sit here and wait for them to kill Sarah. Can't we run?"

"We're being watched", Casey said. "Even if we did manage to escape, they would know and find us. Next time they wouldn't be surprised."

"They want me and Carina", Sarah said as she looked at the floor. "Casey, take Chuck and head home. Carina and I will take the car and run for it. They'll follow us and you can get away."

"Sarah no", Chuck whispered.

"Chuck", sighed Sarah. "It's the only way I can guarantee your safety."

"Sarah no", Chuck said louder. "That's not an option. That can't be an option."

"Chuck. Please", whispered Sarah. "Let me do my job."

"Sarah no", Chuck cried in a panic as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Don't ask me to go without you. Don't ask me. I don't want to live without you. Please, Sarah. Don't leave me."

"Actually", smiled Casey. "For once, I agree with Chuck. That's not going to happen. We'll stay and fight."

"Ok", whispered Sarah as she threw her arms around Chuck. "Ok, don't worry. I won't leave you."

"Don't ever do that to me again", Chuck sobbed as he held Sarah tightly. "Don't ever. Don't ever think that again. If we're going to die, we're going to die together. I couldn't live knowing that you weren't with me. Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry", sobbed Sarah. "I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again. We'll stay and fight. We'll be together.

"I've waited a year", Chuck cried. "I prayed every night that you would love me. Now that's it happened, I'm never letting go."

"If you want to fight", Carina said softly. "You'll have to be strong. That's the only way we can win. The only way you can help Sarah is by being mentally strong."

"I'll do what I have to", replied Chuck.

"Good", said Casey. "Now that that's settled, I have a plan."


	6. For Better or For Worse

_Ok. It's getting serious. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

- - - -

Chuck and Sarah were in their room. Last night, they had agreed that they would execute Casey's plan the next evening as soon as it was dark. Casey though it was best if they just stayed in their rooms until it was time to go. There was no sense in taking any chances. They decided to get some rest and order room service for the day. They were supposed to be getting some sleep but that had proved futile. After a few restless hours they found themselves wide awake, starring into each other's open eyes.

"I'm really pissed at you", Chuck finally said softly.

"Why", replied Sarah as she lifted her head off the pillow?

"We took some vows a couple of days ago", Chuck started softly. "Those were the most important words that I've ever said in my life. I meant them with every fiber of my being. Why didn't you?"

"Chuck", replied Sarah with tears forming in her eyes. "I meant them too. Why do you think that I didn't mean them? That's a horrible thing to say."

"One of those vows was For Better or For Worse", Chuck replied. "For Worst means For Worst together. I meant that. I can't have you wanting to sacrifice yourself every time worst shows up. Especially since worst has a nasty habit of showing up for us, a lot. I want you to mean that vow."

"Chuck", Sarah started with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm a CIA agent. My first job is to make sure that you're safe."

"Not any more", replied Chuck. "Maybe that used to be your first job. But the moment you took those vows, your first job became being my wife. Being the love of my life. Being the mother of my children. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sarah simply nodded.

"I know that you've always thought it was your duty to take a bullet for me", Chuck continued. "I've never liked that. But now I'm furious. How could you possibly think that I could go on living knowing that you sacrificed yourself for me?"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but no words would come.

"I couldn't you know", Chuck continued. "Me being the intersect is tough. Things are going to be hard. I know that. There are a lot of dangerous situations we're going to find ourselves in. Maybe something very bad is going to happen. But if it does, it'll happen to us together. I never, ever want to hear you talk about sacrificing yourself again. I can live with a lot of things. But I can't live with that. That would be worse than dieing. Do you understand?"

Sarah laid her head on Chuck's chest and began to sob quietly.

After a moment, Sarah whispered between sobs, "You're right. I want you to know that I meant those vows too. I just forgot for a minute what my first job is. Please forgive me. It won't ever happen again."

"It's funny", Chuck whispered as he kissed the top of Sarah's head. "I'm the luckiest person in the world. I got the most amazing person on the planet to fall in love with me. We've been married for a couple of wonderful days. If Fulcrum kills me tonight, if I get hit by a bus next month, or if I live seventy more years, I'll die happy."

"I understand what you're saying", Sarah said softly as she picked her head up to look in Chuck's eyes. "I agree. I'm just not ready for it to end. It's too wonderful. I've spent all of those years as half a person. Now that I have you, Fulcrum is not taking that away from me. Promise me that you'll do what it takes to fight them tonight?"

"I promise", Chuck smiled. "Do you think we have a chance?"

"I do", Sarah smiled back. "It is a bad situation but we do have surprise on our side. Casey and Carina are excellent fighters. I think that we have a good chance as long as we stick to the plan."

"So", smiled Sarah. "Will you forgive me?"

"Just this once", smiled Chuck as he leaned over to kiss Sarah tenderly.

"Let's talk about something happier", Sarah smiled. "What do you want to do when we get back home?"

"Where is home", smiled Chuck.

"Exactly", smiled Sarah. "That's one of the things we should talk about."

"Well", Chuck began thoughtfully. "We have your apartment for the short term. And, you are rich. Maybe we could buy a house?"

"Chuck", Sarah said firmly. "You just got pissed at me for forgetting my vows. Now I'm getting pissed at you. You just did the same thing. One of those vows was For Richer or Poorer. It's not my apartment. It's our apartment. I'm not rich. We're rich. Say it with me. We're rich."

"We're rich", Chuck smiled back. "You're absolutely right. I just did the same thing. I'm so sorry."

"Maybe we don't have the perfect marriage after all", Sarah laughed. "We both forgot our vows on the second day."

"It's embarrassing", laughed Chuck in agreement. "Let's make a deal. We'll forget it ever happened. Deal", as he held out his hand.

"Deal" laughed Sarah as she took Chuck's hand and shook it. "Now back to the question. What are we going to do?"

"Well", Chuck laughed. "First off, you're going to be spending the first week getting out of Ellie's hugs."

"Actually", Sarah smiled. "I'm really looking forward to that. I really love Ellie. I'm hoping that she will teach me to cook. Do you think that she would?"

"I'm sure she would", Chuck smiled back. "Ellie really loves you to. Do you want to me to ask her for you?"

"No thanks", Sarah smiled. "I'll ask her. So what after that week long hug?"

"After that, I would really like to finish my degree", Chuck replied. "Do you think that the CIA could get me unexpelled from Stanford?"

"I'm sure they could", Sarah replied. "I've already had a conversation with Beckman about it. But don't you think you could pick another school?"

"Why", Chuck asked. "All of my credits are at Stanford. If I transferred to another school, it would be a hassle getting all of my credits. They never all seem to transfer. Besides, I'm almost done. I'm familiar with the campus. What's the problem with Stanford?"

"I'm just worried", Sarah said as she looked away from Chuck. "I'm worried that there might be too many unhappy memories there. Wouldn't you like to start fresh at another school?"

"Sarah", asked Chuck as he picked her chin up to force her to look into his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ok", Sarah sighed. "Please, don't be mad at me. A couple of weeks ago, I had Casey do some checking on Jill. Do you know that she's a professor at Stanford?"

"No, I didn't", smiled Chuck. "Good for her. She always wanted to be a math teacher. But I don't see the problem. It's a big campus."

"There's more", sighed Sarah. "I'm not totally sure but I think in order to graduate, you have to take her math class."

"So", Chuck smiled. "Sarah, are you jealous?"

"Ok", Sarah said softly. "Yes. I'm totally jealous. I don't want you to be around Jill. Especially not as your professor."

"Sarah", smiled Chuck. "That's so cute. But it's also crazy. Don't you realize how crazy in love I am with you? Jill has absolutely no attraction for me. If I were to say anything to her, relationship wise, it would be to thank her for dumping me. Don't you trust me? What have I ever done to make you not trust me?"

"I trust you", smiled Sarah. "So let me get this straight. You wouldn't mind me taking a CIA class for four months that Bryce was teaching?"

"You're right", smiled Chuck as his face turned red. "I wouldn't like that at all."

"Why not", smiled Sarah as she enjoyed turning the table. "Cuteness aside, it would be just as crazy. Do you think that I don't love you as much as you love me? Don't you trust me?"

"Ok", smiled Chuck. "You're right. I am horribly guilty of a double standard. I'm sorry. If you don't want me to be around Jill, we'll do something else."

"Good answer", Sarah smiled.

"But", Chuck continued. "Wouldn't you at least come to Stanford and meet her? That seems only fair. I mean, I've met Bryce. I bet you're dieing to check her out anyway. Maybe you'll feel better about it after you talk to her. I'm sure that she's moved on. If, after that, you are not totally comfortable, we'll look for something else. Ok?"

"Ok", smiled Sarah with her eyes shinning. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her. You're right about me wanting to check her out."

"Great", smiled Chuck. "You'll totally intimidate her. Show her your knives. I'll get an A for sure."

"Trust me", laughed Sarah. "If I show her my knives, it won't be to get you an A in some stupid math class."

"Please don't take this wrong", Chuck smiled. "But I can't wait to show my gorgeous new wife off to her. I'm looking forward to rubbing you in her face."

"That actually sounds kind of kinky", Sarah laughed. "Are you starting to have fantasies that you're not sharing? Just for the record, Carina and I were just kidding with Jim Smith. We're really not into that sort of thing."

"I didn't mean literally", Chuck smiled as his face turned beet red.

"Chuck, relax", laughed Sarah. "You know that I'm just teasing you. Speaking of fantasies, how about this one. I believe in incentives. I'll tell you what. When we get back to this room tonight, after we've kicked Fulcrum's ass, I promise that I'll show you all of my moves."

"You mean you've been holding out on me", Chuck laughed.

"I have been totally holding out on you", laughed Sarah. "I have moves you've probably never heard of. I didn't want to kill you in the first two weeks. But after carefully thinking about it, I think you're ready. Get some rest buddy; you're going to need it."

"Wow", Chuck breathed. "All of Sarah Walker's moves in one night. Will I survive?"

"The name's Sarah Bartowski", Sarah smiled. "And it's unclear. You were just talking about dieing happy anyway. I think I just might make that literally happen tonight. Would you like a sneak preview right now?"

"Don't take this the wrong way", said Chuck softly as he wrapped his arms around Sarah. "But I'd rather save it for tonight. Right now I just want to hold you. I want to memorize what it feels like to have you in my arms so I'll never forget. Would that be ok?"

"Wow", Sarah smiled as she laid her head on Chuck's chest. "How could a girl say no to that?"

- - - -

In Casey and Carina's room, things were not much calmer. Since neither had been able to get much sleep, Casey had taken to pacing. After a while this was starting to drive Carina crazy.

"Casey", Carina said softly. "Please come to bed. You need to get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Casey sighed heavily as he sat down next to Carina. "I wish we could just get going", he hissed. "This waiting is driving me crazy."

"Do you think we have a chance", Carina asked. I mean, agent to agent. What is your honest professional opinion?"

"It's a tough deal", Casey replied grimly. "We're going to be outnumbered like four to one. And Sarah is going to be out of commission for part of that. But we do have surprise on our side. And I have seen you in action before. If I do say so, you throw a mean kick. So, all in all, I think we have a decent shot."

"Are you nervous", smiled Carina.

"I'm more nervous about what happens after tonight", smiled Casey.

"Why", smiled Carina. "Why are you nervous about that?"

"I'm starting to think that two weekends a month won't be enough", Casey smiled. "Do you think we can work out more than that?"

"It would be hard", Carina admitted softly. "My assignments are usually only for two to six weeks at a time. They're all around the country. What about you? Could you get reassigned?"

"I really can't leave Chuck", Casey said softly.

"Why", asked Carina. "What is so important about Chuck? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"I'm sorry", answered Casey. "I can't tell you. Please don't ask. I can tell you that he's very, very important. Right now, that's all I can say."

"We'll just have to try harder", Carina smiled. "I'll do my best. Ok?"

"Ok", smiled Casey back. "Thanks."

"Carina", Casey said softly as he laid down next to her. "You remember when you said that when I was ready to make love that you would be to?"

Carina simply nodded.

"Are you ready now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

- - - -

Finally it was time to move. Chuck and Sarah met in Casey and Carina's room to go over last minute instructions.

"Ok", Casey began. "Don't forget. Surprise is our main weapon. If we lose that, we're dead. And I don't mean figuratively."

All three nodded in agreement.

"Chuck, Sarah", Casey continued. "You job is just to survive until we can get there. The more you can distract them, the easier it will make it for us. Any questions?"

"No", both Chuck and Sarah said in unison.

"Chuck", said Casey as he put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "When things get bad tonight, remember. We'll be there to get you. Trust me."

"I hope so", smiled Chuck nervously. "I mean, I do trust you."

"Chuck", said Sarah. "You can't go down there looking all nervous. You'll tip them off."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess", smiled as he put his arms around Sarah. "Kiss me. Right?"

"Hey", smiled Sarah. "You're really getting good at this stuff. When things get bad just keep thinking about tonight when we get back here."

"Is that supposed to make me less nervous", Chuck joked.

As soon as they entered the casino, they verified that there were six Fulcrum agents watching them.

Sarah turned to embrace Chuck. "It's time, babe", she whispered softly. "Don't ever forget how much I love you. And don't forget what's going to happen when we get back here."

"I think you know how much I love you", smiled Chuck. "You're really setting my expectations high by the way. Are these moves really that special?"

"You can answer that for yourself tomorrow", Sarah smiled. "If you can still talk, that is."

"Come on", laughed Carina. "You're not going to break out all of the moves are you? He'll never make it. I'm thinking you should maybe introduce a new one each week. For the next few years."

"Nope", smiled Sarah. "All of the moves. Tonight. If he doesn't make it, he'll die happy. A promise is a promise."

Casey nodded to Chuck that it was time to go.

"Show time", whispered Sarah.

Casey just laughed as he shook his head. "I know. I know."

"Someday", Chuck said to Sarah as he walked away. "You're going to have to explain to me what that means."

After about ten minutes Sarah's new cell phone rang for the very first time. She could tell from the caller id that it was Chuck's phone.

"Hello", Sarah answered.

"Agent Walker", the voice on the phone asked.

"Sorry", replied Sarah. "There's no one by that name here. You must have a wrong number."

"For your friend's sake", replied the voice. "I hope that's not true. You have five minutes to meet us in the front parking lot. We're in a grey Camry. For every minute it takes you past five, your friend loses a finger. Any questions?"

"I'll be there", Sarah responded. "If you hurt him, I'll tear you into little pieces with my teeth."

"That actually sounds sexy", the voice continued. "And agent Walker, Please don't insult us by bringing any weapons or tracking devices. It would be a shame to have to strip search you."

"I get it", Sarah replied sarcastically. "Because we're on the strip. Don't worry. I'll be there."

"Five minutes", the voice responded as the phone went dead.

"Ok", Sarah sighed. "They've got Chuck."


	7. Divide and Conquer

_Just a friendly warning. There is more adult language and situations in this chapter then in my others. But as a friend recently told me, it's only words. Unless I can find someone to illustrate it for me (just kidding). Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

- - - -

Sarah and Carina were standing together when Sarah got the call that Fulcrum had Chuck. Casey had left them as soon as they entered the casino. All of the Fulcrum agents had stayed with Sarah and Carina except for the two that went to get Chuck. That was just as Casey had anticipated.

As Sarah turned to leave Carina embraced her.

"Be careful", Carina said softly.

"Screw careful", replied Sarah with a smile. "Be tough."

As soon as she got outside, Sarah spotted the grey Camry. She recognized the driver standing outside the car with the door open as one of the Fulcrum agents that had been tailing them. Although the windows were tinted, she could tell that two men were sitting in the back seat. Chuck was sitting directly behind the driver's seat. Next to him was obviously another Fulcrum agent.

"Agent Walker", the driver said as she approached. "Get in the front seat."

As soon as Sarah opened the car door, she could tell that the Fulcrum agent in the back seat had his gun pointed at Chuck. Chuck appeared surprisingly calm for the circumstance.

"Chuck", Sarah said calmly as she slid into the passenger seat. "Are you ok?"

"Agent Walker", said the agent in the back seat. "Please don't talk unless we are asking you a question. I'd hate for this to get more unpleasant than it already is. Understood?"

"Understood", replied Sarah curtly.

The driver started the car and drove away. As soon as they got about a mile off the strip, he pulled into a vacant building's parking lot.

"Get out", the driver said to Chuck as he pointed his gun at him.

Chuck got out of the car as did the driver. The driver frisked Chuck and bound his hands behind his back with nylon ties. He then put a hood over Chuck's head and pushed him back into the car. All of time he was busy with Chuck, the other agent had his gun pointed at Sarah's head.

As soon as Chuck was back in the car, the agent in the back told Sarah, "Your turn".

Sarah and the agent in the back got out. The agent made Sarah stand facing the car with her feet spread. One after the other he had her put her arms behind her back until they were firmly fastened. The agent then pushed Sarah forward. Not having the use of her arms she was forced to lean against the car while the agent frisked her. The agent was obviously enjoying himself. He paid particular attention to Sarah's chest.

After a minute Sarah spoke.

"Are you checking for lumps", Sarah asked sarcastically without turning her head. "Because I just had my annual checkup. I'm pretty sure I'm ok. Thanks though for your concern."

"I just want to feel if your nipples get hard", the agent replied throatily as he leaned in to whisper into Sarah's ear."

"If that happens", Sarah replied, again without turning her head. "It means I'm thinking about what it would feel like to rip out your throat."

After Sarah was back in the car with her hood in place, the driver continued. They drove for about ten minutes and stopped. Chuck and Sarah were led away from the car. They were obviously entering some sort of building. They were pushed down into a chair and the binds that had their arms behind their back were removed. They were replaced by similar nylon binds that secured their arms and legs to the chair.

As soon as the hood was removed from Sarah's head, she quickly surveyed the area. They were obviously in the family room of a ranch style two or three bedroom house. Sarah was tied to a kitchen chair. Chuck was tied to another chair about ten feet away. The room was very sparsely furnished. Except for the chairs and a kitchen table in the dining room, there were only several army style cots. Sarah guessed that the men had been using the room to sleep in for several days. Sarah counted six men. All of them had weapons.

Just then Sarah heard one of the bedroom doors open. When she turned towards the noise she saw Steve Jones enter the room.

"Agent Walker", Jones said sweetly with a huge smile. "How lovely to see you again."

- - - -

As soon as Sarah was out of sight, the four remaining Fulcrum agents approached Carina.

"Excuse me ma'am", one of the agents said to Carina. "We're with the Nevada Gaming Commission. We're investigating some suspicious gaming activity. Would you find if we asked you a few questions? It will only take a moment."

"Of course", Carina smiled. "I'm always happy to help law enforcement. How can I help you?"

"Perhaps we'd be more comfortable talking about this in a more private area", the agent replied. "I'm sure you understand. We don't want to tip off our suspects."

"No problem", smiled Carina. "Where would you like to go?"

"Please follow us", the agent replied.

The Fulcrum agents led Carina to the parking garage. As soon as they entered the garage area, one of the Fulcrum agents pointed his gun at Carina.

"Agent Hansen", the Fulcrum agent smiled. "That was too easy."

"Oh shit", exclaimed Carina softly. "Come on guys. I'm sure we can work something out here."

"Maybe", the Fulcrum agent replied. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went over to the Paris casino", Carina replied nervously. "He wanted to try his luck at blackjack there. He wasn't doing well here so he wanted to break his luck."

"Call him", ordered the Fulcrum agent. "Tell him you need him back here. We'll be listening. If you try and tip him off, things will get real ugly. Understand?"

"I understand", Carina nodded as she dialed Casey's cell phone.

"Hi honey", said Carina. "Listen. I just realized that you have my ATM card. Can you come back and bring it to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok, fifteen minutes will be ok."

"I love you too."

Carina turned to the Fulcrum agent and told him, "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Nice work, Agent Hansen", replied the Fulcrum agent.

He then turned to his fellow agents. "You two go our front and pick him up as soon as he crosses the street", he ordered. "Rick and I will stay here with her and wait for you."

"Yes sir", the two agents replied as they left.

As soon as the two agents were out of sight, Carina turned to the one in charge and turned on her seductive smile.

"Do you think we could make a deal", Carina smiled to him.

"What do you mean", he replied.

"Look", Carina started. "I know you Fulcrum guys are pissed at me. I'm a survivor. I just want to live. Do you think that we could work something out?"

"What do you have in mind", the agent replied with a smile.

"Well maybe I could just disappear", Carina smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'm sure I could make it worth your while."

"I'm listening", smiled the agent.

Before he could react, his partner fell dead with one of Casey's bullets between his eyes. Carina still had a hold of the agent's hand. She twisted it violently until he fell to his knees. Another of Casey's shots quickly ended his misery.

"Nice shooting", Carina smiled to Casey. "I was kind of hoping you'd leave the second one to me."

"I think you did enough", Casey laughed. "The way you had them panting, I could have snuck up on them with a jackhammer."

"Let's get then in the car", Carina laughed. "You only have ten minutes to get over to Paris."

They quickly loaded the bodies into the car. As Casey was set to leave, Carina embraced him.

"Be careful", smiled Casey.

"Screw careful", smiled Carina in return. "Be tough."

"Good line", smiled Casey as he turned to leave.

"Actually", Carina called after him. "I stole it from Sarah."

"I know", smiled Casey. "I've heard it before."

- - - -

Steve Jones walked up to Sarah and removed her gag.

"Agent Walker", Jones smiled as he stroked Sarah's face. "I told you I was looking forward to seeing more of you. Tonight I intend on seeing a lot more of you."

"I'd be flattered", Sarah replied as she attempted to move her face away from Jones's touch. "If I weren't so nauseous. Do you think you can have one of your men drag that waste can over here in case I have to hurl?"

Suddenly Sarah felt the back of Jones's hand slap her right cheek. For a moment, her eyes lost focus as she recovered from the blow.

"Agent Walker", Jones smiled. "I'm going to have to insist that you address me as sir. It's all of those years in the military. I sort of got used to it. Understand?"

Sarah simply looked straight and refused to respond.

Jones raised his hand to hit Sarah again but stopped.

"Such a pretty face", Jones sighed. "It'd be a shame to mess it up. I have plans for that face tonight."

Jones then threw a savage kick into the side of Chuck's knee. Chuck's cry of anguish was evident through his gag.

"Understand", Jones asked louder.

"Yes sir", Sarah responded softly. "I understand."

"Good", smiled Jones. "This is quite a mess you've gotten yourself into. Isn't it Agent Walker? Tell me, what would you do to get out of it?"

"Please sir", Sarah replied. "Don't insult me by telling me that there's some way you would let us live."

"You're right", smiled Jones. "Agent Walker. I'm sorry to have to say this but you have to die tonight. I'm really going to miss you. I've wanted you every since I first heard of you."

"But your friend here", Jones continued. "I really don't have anything against him. He seems to be simply a casualty of the situation. I could see a scenario where you could convince me to let him go."

"Sir", asked Sarah. "Why should I trust you?"

"Several reasons actually", Jones smiled. "I know that we're on opposite sides here but I am still an officer. I have a sense of honor. I still feel that my word means something. Also I have nothing to lose here. But most importantly, you don't really have a choice."

"What do you want, sir", Sarah asked.

"Agent Walker", laughed Jones. "Isn't it obvious? I want you."

"I'm listening, sir", Sarah replied.

"Here's what I propose", Jones started. "A little later, you take me in the bedroom and give me the full Sarah Walker experience. But first, maybe a little show for the men. It would be good for morale."

"Sir, You mean like the sicko that just spend ten minutes looking for machine guns inside my bra", Sarah responded sarcastically.

"I apologize, Agent Walker", smiled Jones. "Men can be such pigs sometimes. Can't they?"

"Maybe you should get them out more, sir", Sarah responded. "I mean, we are in Vegas. Why don't you take some of your heroin blood money profits and get them laid?"

As Sarah was talking, she could tell that Chuck was in bad shape. He was shaking his head violently back and forth. Obviously, he was in a panic telling Sarah no. Sarah could hear his moans through his gag. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks."

"Ok sir", Sarah finally said to Jones. "I'll do what you want under one condition."

"And what's that", asked Jones.

"I need to have ten minutes with my husband", said Sarah sadly. "I need to be able to say goodbye."

"You're not in a good negotiating position", Jones replied. "Why should I agree?"

"Look at him, sir", Sarah replied sadly. "If he has to watch me do what you are asking, it will kill him. I might as well let you kill him now. I need ten minutes to prepare him to live without me."

"Please, sir", Sarah continued as tears welled in her eyes. "This will cost you nothing. Give me ten minutes and I'll do anything you ask. For the show I'm about to put on, I don't think that's being unreasonable."

"Ok", Jones finally said. "You have ten minutes. But I want your A game later."

"Trust me", smiled Sarah. "You're never going to forget tonight. As long as you live."

- - - -

Casey was winded. He had just walked as fast as the strip traffic would allow from the Bellagio to the Monte Carlo. He then crossed the street and entered the Planet Hollywood casino. From there he entered the other side of the Paris casino just in time to take the overhead walkway back across the street to the Bellagio. He was actually happy when the men stopped him on the bridge so he could catch his breath.

"Excuse me sir", the Fulcrum agent called to Casey. "Are you a friend of Carina Hansen?"

"Never heard of her", Casey replied looking around.

The two agents stepped up to either side of Casey.

"That's not what we hear", said one agent.

"If you ever want to see her again", said the other while opening his jacket to show Casey his gun. "I'd suggest that you come with us."

"What trouble has Carina gotten herself into this time", Casey smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

"Sir", said the agent. "In Vegas we don't tolerate cheaters. Please come with us and help us convince her of that."

"Ok", smiled Casey. "Trust me. Carina's not a bad person. She's just a little wild. Whatever she's done, I'm sure we can resolve it peacefully. I'll come with you."

As soon as they entered the parking garage, the Fulcrum agent pulled out his gun and stuck it in Casey's side.

"What's going on", Casey asked.

"We're going for a little ride", replied the agent. "I'll let agent Hansen explain it to you."

As they approached the car, they could see that Carina was in the back seat. There was a Fulcrum agent sitting on either side of her. The Fulcrum agent with Casey walked up to the driver's door.

"We're back", he laughed as he opened the door. "That was so easy. Are you ready for some fun?"

He instantly fell dead as Carina's shot hit him square in the chest.

"I think I am", smiled Carina.

Upon hearing the shot, Casey grabbed the arm of the agent who was guarding him. He attempted to wrestle the gun away but neither man could control it. As they struggled, Carina was trying to make it out of the car past the two dead Fulcrum agents.

Casey was having a hard time. The Fulcrum agent was big, muscular, and fresh. Where as Casey was winded from his recent activities. As they struggled for the gun, the Fulcrum agent pushed Casey against the cement wall. Casey hit his head hard against the wall. Dazed, he held on to the arm with the gun as he struggled to clear his head. The Fulcrum agent slugged Casey in the stomach. Then again. Then yet again. That was too much for Casey as he lost his grip on the arm that held the gun. Casey slumped to the floor sitting on his rear. All he could do was look at the Fulcrum agent as he raised his gun towards Casey. Casey closed his eyes as the shot rang out. When he opened them again, he was looking at Carina trying to help him up. The Fulcrum agent laid dead from Carina's shot.

"Nice shooting", Cased smiled, trying to catch his breath..

"Thanks", Carina smiled back. "Are you ok?"

"I have to be", Casey groaned. "Help me get these bodies in the trunk. We're late."

Man", smiled Carina. "I'd rather face ten more of these guys than have to face Sarah if we're late."

- - - -

"Ok", said Jones as they cut Sarah lose from the chair. "You have ten minutes. He stays tied up. We're going to stay in the room but we'll move over to this side so you can say your goodbyes."

"Thank you sir", Sarah said softly. "Would it be ok for me to take off his gag, so I can kiss him goodbye?"

"You're really pushing it aren't you Agent Walker", Jones smiled. "Ok. What the hell. I trust this will be your last request?"

Sarah simply nodded as she walked up to Chuck.

Chuck was in really bad shape. He was near exhaustion from violently shaking his head. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and didn't seem to focus. He was trying to talk through the gag but it only came out as a moan. Sarah stepped directly in front of him and tried to get his attention.

"Chuck", Sarah called softly.

When she got no response, she tried again. "Chuck", she called a little louder.

Finally she sat down on Chuck's lap facing him. Sarah straddled Chuck, putting her legs through the arms of the chair. Sarah grabbed Chuck's head with both hands and forced him to look at her.

"Chuck", Sarah said softly. "Please listen to me."

Sarah could tell that she had gotten through to Chuck because he stopped moaning.

"Hi", Sarah smiled softly. "I need you to understand something. I know that we've talked about me not sacrificing myself. That's not what this is."

Chuck eyes told Sarah to continue.

"The way I see it either I can die or we both can die" Sarah continued. "If I could fight, trust me I would. You know that. But please don't make me die knowing I could have saved you and didn't. I can't do that. Please forgive me."

Chuck simply nodded ever so slightly.

Sarah smiled as she began to whisper in Chuck's ear. As she talked, the sparkle returned to Chuck's eyes.

"I'm going to take off your gag", smiled Sarah. "I want to kiss you goodbye. Please promise me you won't say anything. You don't have to tell me how much you love me. I already know."

Chuck nodded, this time more pronounced as Sarah removed the gag.

Sarah touched her lips to Chuck's, very gently at first. Then with more and more passion. Finally they were totally into it. It was as intense a kiss as they had ever shared.

Finally Steve Jones called out to them, "time's up".

Sarah smiled at Chuck as she reapplied his gag. When she had finished she whispered softly so that only Chuck could hear.

"Enjoy the show."


	8. Distractions Can Get you killed

_This is the conclusion of Fulcrum's Revenge. Just a friendly warning. There is more adult language and situations in this chapter then is my norm. Oh, I still don't own Chuck._

_Distractions Can Get You Killed_

- - - -

Carina and Casey struggled to get the bodies of the two Fulcrum agents into the car trunk. Casey was really hurting from the blow to the head and the several punches he had taken during the fight. Carina was obviously concerned.

"Casey", Carina asked Casey as he was vomiting behind the car. "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok", Casey growled. "It doesn't really matter. We need to get going."

Carina opened the driver's door and climbed into the car.

Casey looked at Carina questioningly. "I can drive", he said.

"Casey", Carina snapped. "Just get in the car. Chuck and Sarah won't be able to last very long. We're late already."

"I'll be ok", Casey grunted. "I can drive."

"And you think that I can't", Carina growled as she started the engine. "Casey. You're hurt. You need to rest before we get there. Now stop this macho bullshit and get in the fucking car."

"Ok", Casey grimaced as he slid into the passenger seat. "I guess you're right."

Casey had barely closed the car door when Carina threw it in reverse and squealed the tires backing out of the parking spot. As soon as they were clear of the spot, Carina threw the car into drive and spun the tires as she rapidly navigated the narrow parking structure.

Casey was thrown forward when Carina backed out and violently thrown back in his seat as Carina accelerated.

"Damn it", Casey sighed as Carina sped around the parking structure. "Be careful."

"I'm tired of being careful", Carina replied through clenched teeth. "Just hold on."

- - - -

Sarah climbed down from Chuck's lap and faced Steve Jones. She flashed her best Sarah smile at him.

"Sir", Sarah sighed. "Thank you. You've kept your word. Now I'm going to keep mine."

Jones smiled at her suggestively.

"Please don't be upset, sir", Sarah cooed. "I just want to make sure that I have your word that you'll let my husband go."

"Agent Walker", Jones said softly. "If I get your best effort tonight, I give you my word."

"Oh, you'll get it sir", Sarah smiled. "Just sit back and get what you deserve."

Sarah smiled as she walked to the middle of the room. The seven Fulcrum agents, including Jones were sitting on cots in a circle around the room.

Sarah slowly walked around the circle as she unbuttoned her blouse. Every so often, she would stop and caress an agent's face.

- - - -

Traffic on the strip was typical for an early evening. That meant gridlock. No one was moving in any direction. Carina exited the parking garage and flew up the sidewalk. Tourists scattered in every direction as Carina sped by. Carina was weaving back and forth between lanes of traffic, often using the sidewalk.

Without anything to brace himself, Casey was being tossed back and forth. He hit the door hard several times.

"Damn it", Casey growled as he struggled to fasten his seat belt. "Is this how you interrogate suspects? Put them in a car and bounce them to death?"

"Hang on", grunted Carina as she ran a red light barely missing a city bus.

- - - -

Sarah let her blouse slide to the floor. She walked up to one of the agents and rested her foot between his knees on his cot.

"Can you help me", she asked sweetly as her placed her finger on the end of his nose. "I'm afraid this zipper sticks."

The agent visibly gulped as he reached for the zipper of Sarah's skirt. As soon as he had lowered it, Sarah walked to the middle of the room. She shook her hips suggestively until the skirt slid to the floor.

- - - -

Once Carina finally left the strip, traffic eased considerably. Carina floored the accelerator and the car shot forward.

"You need to take the next right", Casey yelled.

Carina turned the wheel without slowing down and executed a perfect power turn. The tires squawked in protest.

"Can you be a little quieter", Casey growled. "We are supposed to be sneaking up on them."

"If Sarah is doing her job", Carina growled back. "We could sneak up on them with a jack hammer. No, make that two jack hammers."

- - - -

"Well", Sarah smiled seductively. "It looks like it's time for the good stuff. Doesn't it?"

Sarah walked up to another agent. "Do you think you could help me with this clasp", she smiled to the agent. "I never can reach it."

The agent nodded nervously. Sarah turned around and sat on the agents lap.

Just as the agent was reaching to unhook Sarah's bra, Casey burst through the front door with his gun drawn.

The two Fulcrum agents on the opposite side of the room fell instantly dead as Casey quickly fired twice.

At the same time, Carina burst through the back door. She fired one shot, killing the agent sitting next to the front door.

As soon as Sarah saw Casey, she rammed her elbow into the agent's face that she was sitting on. She picked up the gun that the agent had laid down in an effort to reach Sarah's bra. With a single shot, he was quickly dead.

The other three quickly surrendered. Casey and Carina quickly bound their hands and feet with nylon ties while Sarah covered them. They tied Steve Jones to the same chair that Sarah had been previously fastened to.

Carina worked to cut Chuck loose from his chair. Once he was free, Chuck and Sarah quickly threw themselves into each others arms. They were both franticly kissing each other in relief.

Finally Sarah looked at Chuck. "I need to take care of something", she smiled. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Chuck smiled back and nodded as Sarah walked over to Steve Jones. She sat on Jones's lap, straddling him much like she had Chuck earlier.

"You know Steve", Sarah said seductively. "I can't tell you how much of a turn on it is to be wanted as much as you want me."

I'm really tempted to take you in the bedroom and do everything that you wanted", Sarah continued as she gently kissed Jones's nose. "Just for fun. Too bad, I just got married and my new husband is here. I don't think he would understand. No. I'm sorry. He wouldn't."

"But don't feel bad", Sarah sighed as Jones groaned. "I'm sure where you're headed there's going to be a whole line of big muscular men ready to take my place."

"But Steve, please", laughed Sarah as she stood up off Jones's lap. "Please make sure you give them your best effort."

Sarah then walked over to the agent who had groped her earlier. He was standing against the wall with his hands and feet bound together. Suddenly, Sarah threw a roundhouse kick that connected directly in the groin of the agent. The agent quickly fell to the floor in agony.

"Sarah bent over and lifted the agent's head by his hair until he was forced to look into her eyes. "They're hard now", Sarah smiled as she released him.

Suddenly Sarah noticed Chuck. He had picked up one of the agents guns and had it pointed at Steve Jones head.

"What kind of man are you", Chuck said softly.

"Chuck", Sarah called softly.

"I mean", Chuck continued. "What kind of man forces a woman to strip and have sex to save her husband's life? I think that might be the most evil thing I've ever heard of."

"Chuck", Sarah called more loudly. "Don't do this".

"Its ok babe", Chuck replied to Sarah. "This guy has it coming."

"I know that", Sarah cried. "I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about you. You've never done this before."

"She'll never be safe", Chuck said to Jones. "She'll never be safe as long as you're alive. Will she?"

"Chuck", Sarah cried. "Please don't do this. Please. It will change you. Trust me, I know. It has changed me."

"Sorry Sarah", Chuck smiled. "I have to."

As Chuck touched his gun to the side of Jones's head, he yelled, "Bang".

"That was kind of fun", Chuck smiled as Jones babbled incoherently.

"That was a very dangerous game you were playing", smiled Sarah as she embraced Chuck.

"Don't worry", smiled Chuck. "The gun wasn't even loaded."

"See", said Chuck as he pointed the gun in the air and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out loudly. Some plaster fell from the ceiling where the shot hit.

"Opps", Chuck smiled sheepishly as he handed Sarah the gun. "Maybe you should take this."

"Maybe", Sarah laughed.

"I'm going to call Beckman", laughed Casey. "And get a cleanup crew over here."

"Unless you want to shoot somebody else", Casey smiled at Chuck as he dialed.

Sarah looked up at Chuck as she hugged him.

"You'll never know how proud I am of you", Sarah smiled. "I was actually starting to worry that you were freaking out for real."

"Well", smiled Chuck. "Let's just say that I was emotionally in tune with my character."

"Just think", Sarah smiled. "Your act helped me convince Jones to give us ten minutes. Just imagine what I would have had to have done to stall for those ten minutes."

"I know", smiled Chuck. "Listen. I know that the plan was for you to take some clothes off to distract them. And that worked brilliantly. It really did. Um, but do you think you could put your clothes back on now? I think you might be starting to distract Casey."

"Oh my goodness", cried Sarah as her face turned red and she reached for her blouse. "I was so keyed up, I had totally forgotten."

"Why didn't you say something", Sarah asked Carina.

"Hey", laughed Carina. "If I was built like you, I'd walk around like that all the time."

"Wait a minute", Chuck laughed. "You are built like her."

"There you go", smiled Carina back.

"Wait a minute", Sarah called. "That reminds me. What took you two so long? I was running out of things to take off."

"We've been here for twenty minutes", Carina laughed. "Casey just talked me into letting him see how far you would go."

"Hey", Casey laughed as his face turned bright red. "You tell her that you're kidding right now. That's a problem I don't need."

While Chuck and Sarah were quietly embracing, Carina walked up to Casey.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you", Carina said softly.

"No Carina", Casey replied softly. "I'm the one that's sorry. I was treating you like my girlfriend and not like my partner. You do know that I think that you're a hell of an agent? Right?"

Carina threw her arms around Casey and hugged him tightly.

Just then, the cleanup crew arrived. They took Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Carina in a van to the local FBI office for a video conference debriefing.

- - - -

Beckman was ecstatic.

"Don't you people realize that going off the grid means you're supposed to stay low", she joked.

"Yes ma'am", replied Casey.

"Anyway, nice work", Beckman continued. "Fulcrum has officially been eliminated on the western half of the country. We have Steve Jones in custody and, trust me; there will be no escape this time."

"Thank you ma'am", replied Sarah.

"We've been thinking", continued Beckman. "As much trouble as you seem to discover, we've decided to expand your team. We've contacted the DEA and arraigned for Agent Hansen for be assigned to your team until further notice. Please brief her on the intersect as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am", replied Casey.

"Agent Hansen", Beckman addressed Carina.

"Yes ma'am", replied Carina.

"You have a reputation for being a superior agent", Beckman continued. "Unfortunately, you also have a reputation for doing your own thing and taking foolish chances. That will not be tolerated on this assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear", replied Carina. "Ma'am, I just want to thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down."

"There is one other matter", Beckman said. "Now that Fulcrum knows you two by name, we'd better give you names that they won't be looking for,"

"That's no problem for me, ma'am", Sarah replied. "Chuck and I were just married. I will be going by Sarah Bartowski."

"Nice thinking", replied Beckman. "That's an excellent cover."

"Thank you ma'am", smiled Sarah. "But actually, it wasn't for the cover. We really did get married."

"Ok", said Beckman much less enthusiastically. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you ma'am", smiled Chuck.

"What about you, Carina", Beckman asked.

"Well General", Chuck spoke up. "Maybe Casey and Carina could get married too. It would be great for their cover."

"I don't know", responded Beckman. "Do you really think you can sell yourselves as a couple? That seems pretty unbelievable to me."

"I think they could pull it off, ma'am", smiled Sarah. "As long as we can get Casey to act a little more romantically."

"Ok", replied Beckman. "I guess that might work."

"Mr. Bartowski", Beckman addressed Chuck.

"Yes ma'am", Chuck replied surprised.

"Is it still your intention to go back to Stanford", Beckman asked. "We've arraigned for you to be readmitted."

"Thank you ma'am", started Chuck. "But actually we've decided."

"Stanford will be fine, ma'am", Sarah interrupted. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Ok", continued Beckman. "You've certainly earned some time off. Take a couple of days at your discretion before you go back on the grid. And really people. Excellent work."

"Thank you ma'am", all four said in unison.

"Dismissed"

As soon as the screen went blank Casey turned to Sarah.

."As long as we can get Casey to act a little more romantically", Casey growled sarcastically.

Sarah walked up to Casey and spoke so that only he could hear.

"Like right now, dumb ass", she smiled as she grabbed Chuck's hand and walked outside.

As soon as Chuck and Sarah left the room, Casey grabbed Carina's hands.

"I'm not good at this you know", Casey said softly.

Carina's eyes told Casey to continue.

"I'm going to have a hard time separating the partner from the lover", Casey continued.

Carina simply looked at Casey with her eyes shinning.

"I'm sorry for the macho act", Casey said softly. "I guess I'm overly protective of the ones that I love. I hope you're willing to be patient."

"I am", smiled Carina. "It's a small price to pay to be loved. And Casey?"

Casey nodded for Carina to continue.

Carina smiled, "I think you're better at this than you think."

"I'm glad you think so", smiled Casey as he hugged Carina to his chest. "Because, missy, I do believe that you owe me a wedding night."

- - - -

As they stood outside the door of their hotel room, Chuck and Sarah said goodnight to Casey and Carina.

"When do you think you want to head back", Casey asked.

"Tired of Vegas already", Chuck smiled.

"No", Casey replied. "I've had a good time, but I'm kind of anxious to get back. To tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to our new routine."

"I'll tell you what", Casey laughed as he continued. "I'm really looking forward to not having to listen to tapes of you and Morgan talking about sandwiches."

"We can't leave tomorrow", Sarah smiled. "Chuck is not going to be in any position to travel tomorrow. Or stand for that matter. He has a bet to collect, a show to see and lot's of new moves to learn."

"I have an idea", laughed Carina. "Why don't we all sleep in and enjoy our respective honeymoons. Then tomorrow night, we'll all go dancing. We'll make it one last wild night in Vegas. Then the next day around noon, we'll head back."

"Sounds like fun", smiled Sarah.

"Ugh, dancing again", moaned Casey.

Then he spotted Carina looking at him.

"I mean oh boy, dancing again", Casey laughed. "I can't wait."

"Just not too wild, Carina", laughed Sarah. "We just got on Beckman's good side. Don't make her come down here and bail us out."

As soon as they were alone in their room, Chuck turned to Sarah.

"I have a confession", Chuck said softly.

Sarah just smiled.

"About our bet", Chuck started hesitantly. "When I first made it, it was a setup. I talked Casey and Carina into pretending to be serious. And I'm as surprised as you that they seem to be really serious."

Sarah nodded.

"So I would feel bad winning under those circumstances", Chuck continued. "So I say, let's just pretend the bet never happened. Would that be ok?"

"Chuck", said Sarah with a huge smile. "You won the bet. Fair and square. You're collecting. I'm looking forward to it,"

"Besides", Sarah continued with a coy smile. "I have a feeling it's not going to take that long."

"Ok", Chuck coughed. "I'm sure you're right about that."

"Are you sure about Stanford", Chuck asked Sarah.

"Yes", smiled Sarah. "I absolutely am. If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"

"Besides", laughed Sarah. "I can always scare the crap out of her. I bet I can have her blubbering like a ten year old in five minutes."

"No bet", laughed Chuck.

"I have a confession too", laughed Sarah. "I was just kidding about having a lot of moves. You've already seen the moves I have."

"Thank God", Chuck sighed. "First off, I was wondering where you acquired all of these moves. Second, I'm having a hard time keeping up with you as it is."

"I told you not to tell me that you loved me earlier tonight", Sarah smiled. "I wouldn't mind hearing it now".

"I thought you already knew", Chuck laughed. "But for the record, I love you."

"And I love you back", Sarah smiled. "Do you think we could work on having that little girl now?"

"Absolutely", Chuck breathed as he leaned in to kiss Sarah.

Taking a cue from their earlier kiss he started very softly. Then with a little more passion. Then they were totally into it. After a couple of minutes Chuck leaned back and whispered to Sarah.

"Show Time."

The End


End file.
